The Entitled
by svenjen
Summary: Rated M for language and smut. Chair Future fic based on Season 3 spoilers with a few odd pairings . Yes he'd screwed up. It was his fault, but there was NO way he was going to let THIS happen. He would do anything to win her back once and for all! M/A.
1. Chapter 1

**The Entitled**

**A/N:** This is a future-fic based on spoilers about the impending break-up of our couple for the end of season 3. Could it happen??? Perhaps! Be forewarned there may be some odd or controversial pairings in this story for awhile, which may make you mad… Please don't be discouraged, it really is a Chair story after all. Please read if you enjoy it, or respectfully move along, if you do not. Rated M for language and smut.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gossip girl, the characters or anything but the thoughts in my head…..This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Chapter 1**

She didn't want to come home, but they made her. Her mom and Cyrus had insisted she return to do one more year at NYU before she could transfer to another school. Her dad agreed with them. They wanted her to be sure before she did anything too "rash." They also wanted her to be sure she really knew that she wanted to go to school in Paris and not transfer into Yale after her second year as she'd previously planned. In her mind, she already knew.

She knew she wanted to stay in Paris. She knew she needed this change. She knew she wanted out of that hillbilly school with its socially inferior population. But most of all, she knew she wasn't able to handle life back in New York without him.

Summer in Paris had been the escape she needed. She'd spent the last few months trying to forget him. True, this was made easier by staying away from the Internet, the society columns of the paper, by having no cell phone, and by having no access to Gossip Girl. She had refused to take calls from anyone from New York over the summer. She'd been very clear about this with her family. Her determination won. She'd proven to herself that she could live without knowing what he'd been up to. She was sure he'd moved on, and she had tried to too.

But the summer had flown by too quickly. She'd spent time reconnecting with past friends in Paris and making new ones in the wine district where her dad and Roman's chalet was. She'd even managed to date a few boys from some of the "better families" around. She knew they were all distractions to keep her from thinking about Chuck. It didn't work. She thought about him constantly. She dreamt about him so much that she even imagined seeing him a few times. The summer hadn't been long enough to get over him. She doubted there would ever be enough time for that.

Now she had to go back and face it all: The stares and whispers, the Gossip Girl blasts and most of all, him. She wasn't sure she could even handle looking at him. He'd broken her heart so badly this time she didn't know what would happen when she saw him again. Even though she still loved him desperately, she knew she could never be with him again. Never again would she allow herself to be hurt like that. This time almost killed her. She'd made it clear to him they were done. They had to be! Just how much more heartache could one bear? She told him to move on. Find someone new. Forget her. She told him she would be doing the same. She also told him to stay away from her, forever. Besides the constant flow of tears, just thinking about it always made her stomach lurch and bring her close to a panic attack. Her blood would pound in her ears. Her mouth would go all salty. But she didn't want to vomit any more. She just couldn't. She just didn't want to deal with it. Period.

As she collected her bags and cleared customs, she wanted nothing more than to head home. She knew Dorota had returned from overseas with Vanya and had the house ready for her. Her goal this week was to decide whether to return to student housing or to find a modest apartment close to the university that she could rent for the year. She thought she'd prefer the apartment because the thought of having another roommate from hell this year was unacceptable.

She left the terminal determined to get in the first cab she could find. She was deep in her thoughts when she caught sight of the limo out of the corner of her eye. She didn't need to look at the man leaning against it with the bouquet of roses and the purple bowtie smirking in her direction, to know it was him. She just knew it. By this time in their relationship, she had built in Chuck radar. She quickly pivoted and flew back into the terminal to head for another exit. 'Son of a bitch!' she murmured under her breath. She should have guessed this might happen. The Basshole! This was so NOT the way she wanted her return to be. It was too much, too soon.

Keeping a fight or flight pace, she headed down to a further exit and sent out a silent prayer of thanks for the empty cab that was right in front of the door. She quickly hopped in and told the surprised driver to hurry loading her bags in the trunk. As they whisked away past the limo, she ducked her head to avoid him seeing her. That was too close for comfort!

**XOXOXOX**

WTF? Chuck thought as he watched Blair spin around and head back into the airport. He knew they hadn't made eye contact. Maybe she'd just forgotten something. He was hoping their summer apart had brought her to her senses. He'd apologized before she left for France. He had known he'd fucked up. Again! He'd told her to take the summer and they'd talk once she returned. He was pissed off that she hadn't called him. Or texted him. Or emailed him. Not even once! He was also beyond frustrated that he couldn't contact her. When Serena informed him that Blair had requested no contact even from her, he was pissed! She was a stubborn one, for sure! Her determination was a pain, but it was one of the traits that he admired in her. And missed! It was one of his loneliest summers ever!

He really did want to respect her space over the summer. He tried. He really tried! But he was only good for about 2 weeks then had a PI tail her in France so he could get updates on what she was up to. But hearing about her second hand wasn't enough for him either. He couldn't stand not seeing her, especially when he heard of her dating over there. The international gossip rags had her spotted at various clubs and beaches and even on the yacht of a young, wealthy and very well known French aristocrat. It made his blood boil and his heart ache. So he'd flown over and checked up on her himself a few times. He wasn't happy she was seeing other men at all. He wanted to confront her and hurt them. But when his PI told him she wasn't spending much time, or the night with any of them, he convinced himself they were just Blair's friends. When he could be there, he'd follow her himself. He'd tried being very discreet about it. He was sure she hadn't seen him. However, others had. He was well known, even Europeans know who Chuck Bass is. So, when he got back to New York, Gossip Girl had a field day with him. Posts referred to him as a stalker for crying out loud! It was embarrassing! She was his girlfriend! He was entitled! Of course he had the right to check up on her.

He refused to think of her as his ex. He refused to believe they were done. He refused to move on. He'd fucked up again. He'd apologized again. And after she had her space this summer, she'd forgive him again. In his mind this all made sense. So, when Blair quickly pivoted back into the airport, he refused to believe she was trying to avoid him. He felt a little differently when he finally realized she'd given him the slip.

_Gossip Girl here. Spotted a returning Queen B. trying to outfox her dethroned drone. Careful C. She might just sting you yet! XOXOXO Gossip Girl._

**A/N:** Ok, so this is a little different again for me. I would appreciate feedback/ comments/ concerns/ if you want me to continue ……

Chapter 2 en route……..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Safe in her room after a warm welcome from Dorota, Blair gratefully slipped into a hot bath and closed her eyes to relax. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. Although it was just past 8:00 pm New York time, she needed to go to bed. She was still on European time, which meant it was in the wee hours of tomorrow morning for her. She was also emotionally spent after her near run in with Chuck at the airport. She'd cried the whole way home, much to the distress of her cab driver. Finally after rinsing her suds off in a cool shower and brushing her teeth, she put on a light nightgown, quickly crawled into bed and was out in minutes.

She dreamt of Chuck. But unlike the usual dreams she'd had of him lately filled with pain and sorrow, tonight she dreamt of love and comfort. She dreamt that she was still with him, and they were curled up together in his suite at the Palace. She felt safe and cherished by him instead of angry and hurt. Even in her dreams, such fond memories of their togetherness made her cry. She dreamt that he heard her crying and comforted her in her sorrow, pulling her tighter in his arms and kissing her softly on her brow. His tenderness eased her pain, and she passed into a deeper sleep. As night slowly turned to dawn, Blair's dreams of Chuck continued off and on. She dreamt he told her he loved her, and she knew it was sincere. She could almost feel herself in his arms, could almost feel his soft lips on her shoulder, his delft fingers on her thigh, and his firm manhood against her buttocks. Smiling in her sleep, she pushed her bottom back into said firmness and lightly rubbed herself against it. She was rewarded with even greater pleasure when she felt it graze against her opening. She let her top leg drift over his, giving him greater access to her. She dreamt she could feel his hand slide down her thigh and slowly come back up under her nightgown to circle her waist drawing her even closer to him. She sighed when she pushed herself into him and could feel his velvety hardness start to enter her. OMG, it felt so good! She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She muttered, "Please..." and was rewarded with him nuzzling her neck as he began to gently thrust deeper and deeper into her center, slowly stroking her insides. Soon she could feel her passion peaking. His hand came to her chest and he caressed her swollen breasts. She uttered a deep moan as she felt his mouth on her fevered skin.

It was about now that she realised she wasn't dreaming, and she quietly began to cry while she allowed him to finish making love to her. She couldn't have stopped it if she wanted to. She couldn't deny her body this pleasure. It had been without for too long, and she was too close. As his rhythm increased she could feel herself start to clench as wave upon wave of pleasure overcame her. She clamped down hard on him as he lost control and emptied himself deep into her core. He circled himself around her and kissed her softly speaking her name and whispering words of his love onto her neck along to her ear. As his lips grazed her lower jaw line he felt the wetness of her tears on her face and he stopped.

"Please don't cry," he begged.

"Please leave," she asked as she slid out of his arms and off her bed, and then ran into her bathroom, locking the door behind her. She collapsed on the floor and let her sorrow overtake her once again, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Blair, let me in," he pleaded as he rapped on the door. "Please," he continued, "I just want to talk to you. I'm not going to leave until you come out and talk to me." he stated.

"Miss Blair, why all this noise, it waking up baby!" Dorota declared in exasperation as she walked into Blair's room. She stopped short when she caught sight of a naked Chuck pounding on the bathroom door. "Mr Chuck!" she exclaimed, "What are doing here so early, and where are pants?"

"Tell Mr. Chuck to leave, Dorota. Now!" Blair insisted through the closed door. "I don't ever want to see him again!"

Chuck turned unabashed to face Dorota. Looking her in the eye, he calmly told her he wasn't done talking to Blair yet. He slowly walked past the shocked woman and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for the pile of clothes he'd quietly put on her night stand the evening before.

He had simply come to talk to her. Dorota had let him in as it was still early (about 10:00 pm) and he'd told her Blair was expecting him. He'd figured Dorota would be turning in early with her new baby and all. He'd come up to Blair's room expecting an argument. When he didn't get a response after knocking softly at her door, he'd gone in anyways, determined to see her (and give her hell for leaving him at the airport).Instead he found her in a heavy sleep. He sat beside her, carefully so as to not wake her. He was mesmerised by her soft features as she slept. God he'd missed her! She looked so peaceful that he couldn't resist crawling under the sheet with her, just for a few moments. He'd gently slid his body against hers. Immediately he felt her unconscious form respond to him. She had slid under his chin and lay her head next to his heart. Her little hand reached up to touch his face, and her body stilled. He had responded by placing his arms gently around her and kissing her head, laying his cheek on her soft hair. It was then that she'd started to cry. He'd called her name, but she was unresponsive. He understood she was still sleeping, and it broke his heart to know she had such sorrow even when asleep. He'd told her he loved her. That it was going to be alright. That he was sorry. She'd finally stopped crying and drifted into a heavier sleep, his arms around her lovingly, protectively. He soon fell asleep too. It was the most sleep he'd gotten in a single night all summer. The feeling of her in his arms again allowed his body to finally be at peace. And then when he began to wake up and found her still in his arms, he felt his heart sore.

He knew she'd been asleep when they started to make love. It had happened before to them. Often. Their bodies were so in tune with each other, it just seemed to happen naturally. So, when it happened again this morning, he didn't think to stop it. Their bodies both knew what they needed, as did their hearts. Now she was angry at him again, and had locked herself in the bathroom. And now this angry little Polish woman was scowling at his semi nakedness, as he struggled to put socks on his feet.

"No, Mr Chuck," she insisted, "You need leave. Talk to Miss Blair later, when she ready."

"Fine!" he stated to Dorota, and then called to her through the door, "I'll be back later to talk Blair." He finally left.

Once she knew he'd gone, Blair came out of the bathroom. She started to pack another suitcase. She had to get the hell out of there.

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: **Comments, feedback and/ or questions please.

Chapter 3 en route,…….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Oh my God B, it was so funny! He absolutely hit the roof. He came over cursing and swearing like I haven't seen him do in a long time," Eric chuckled. "He just couldn't believe that you'd taken off on him like that!" Eric had been surprised to see Blair show up at the apartment. Serena was still away with Nate in the Hamptons for another week. He found it absolutely hilarious that Blair had his step brother totally flummoxed. He'd witnessed Chuck over the summer having some unbelievable mood swings. He'd go from being seething mad, to being depressed and withdrawn, then switch to being sarcastic and then become really positive and optimistic, then start all over again. He would jet off to Europe spontaneously, then return, and then leave again without notice. It was driving Lily nuts! He'd never seen anyone, let alone someone like Chuck, be quite this overly emotional. He understood love and what a person would do for love, but this, in his opinion, was ridiculous! Chuck had it BAD! He thought he was whipped, and it was hilarious!

"We're not together any more and he just doesn't seem to understand that, Eric. I'd made it perfectly clear before I went away this summer that we were over. It's really pretty sad if you ask me," Blair responded after Eric's amused response over her leaving Chuck at the airport. She was disappointed that Serena wasn't around, but was happy her friend had found love with Nate. Despite past issues she may have had with them together, she had to admit they really were cute together. Besides, Nate really was a decent guy and Serena deserved to have someone who really loved her this time. Blair just wished that Eric didn't find all of this so funny.

"Well, it was a pretty crappy summer around here too," Eric continued, "With both Chuck and Dan out of sorts, Rufus and Lily fighting and Jenny doing God knows what, with God knows who…… Gossip Girl just relished in our family drama. So B. tell me if it's true or not, was Chuck really stalking you over in France? Did he really prevent you from being whisked away on that French guy's yacht?"

"What do you mean he stalked me over there?" Blair screeched, "And no, there was no whisking me off anywhere. I thought I'd seen Chuck a few times, but figured I was probably just mistaken…. ". She really had seen him a few times, but truly thought that her eyes or her heart must be playing tricks on her. This pissed her off. He didn't even have the courtesy to respect her need for space after he'd promised her he'd leave her alone for the summer. "This is just unbelievable!" she vented shaking her head in disgust.

"What's unbelievable?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned and saw Dan Humphrey coming out of the kitchen with some honking humungous kind of sandwich on a plate and a large glass of milk. 'What a pig!' she thought, as Eric gleefully restated Chuck's exploits over in France for Dan's benefit.

"Well, Gossip Girl sure had a field day with you and Chuck," Dan recalled for her. "They called him a stalker the first couple of times he headed over, and then later when he went back, compared him to a butterfly hunter and you the elusive butterfly. He was pretty pissed off. It's no wonder he's angry. Now with the comments after the airport thing, I'm surprised he hasn't had an aneurism or something!"

"Oh my God, just how often was he over there?" she wondered out loud and knew she should've stayed in France like she'd wanted to all along.

She stayed for a few more minutes just to catch up on some other interesting gossip and to have Eric pass along a message to Serena (and only to Serena) that she was back in the dorms for awhile, not at her mother's apartment. She said her goodbyes to the boys and started to head out. She'd already taken her bags over to the NYU dorms deciding to stay there until she could find better accommodations. The new roommate wasn't there yet and her dorm was paid for already, so she could just lay low until she could regroup and get ready for school. She could also do some apartment shopping without too much concern of having some Basstard following her every move. Besides, this was a good opportunity to do some of the pre-session study that had been recommended for her before second year started.

Just as she was about to leave, Dan asked if she could wait for him to finish his snack so they could share a ride back to campus together. Despite her usual aversion to him (and his snack) she supposed it couldn't hurt this time to share a cab. She really didn't feel like being alone right at the moment herself. She could sort of relate to him right now. Dan had shared with her (oh goody!) that his summer had also sucked. He was pissed off at Vanessa for something or other (she really couldn't remember, that's how much she really cared about them as a couple), and he'd been depressed over the Serena and Nate relationship since it happened in the spring. She found she could semi-tolerate him these days after working with him last year on his play that she'd directed. Blair knew that Humphrey's non- stop chatter would help her to stop thinking about Chuck for awhile. She'd wait for him to finish eating (god, how could anyone his size put away that much food?!?!) and go back to campus.

**XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chuck was pissed! Blair was being really unreasonable about this whole thing. He'd given her the summer to cool down. He'd left her alone like she wanted (well pretty much anyway). He'd apologised yet again. He'd spent the previous night with her in his arms and knew she'd been receptive to his touch (hadn't her body all but latched onto his when he first got into her bed?). What more was he to do? He was exasperated!

After work he headed back over to Blair's apartment. He was determined to talk to her, but when Dorota answered the door with a frown, he knew it wasn't likely to happen again. She appeared to block the door and prevent him from entering the suite.

"Miss Blair not here!" Dorota all but snapped at him. "She gone, Mr. Chuck. She say she want you to leave her alone. She say to tell you she is done, you hurt her too many times and you need to leave her alone. She also say to tell you to find someone new to torture. Go back to whores or whatever you need to keep away from her."

"Jesus Dorota!" Chuck replied. "That was pretty harsh! Where is she?" he demanded, and then softened. "I love her Dorota. You know I do! And I know she loves me too. You have to help me make it right for her, for us! Please!" he pleaded. "Please tell me what to do to make this right for her. Please tell me where she is so I can talk to her."

"I'm sorry Mr. Chuck. This time I think maybe she is right. You need leave her alone. Besides, Miss Blair has moved out," she added sadly. "And she say she not coming back. I am to close up house now. I go live with Vanya for awhile until…." she paused.

"Until what Dorota?" he insisted.

"Until we all move back to Europe," she replied and with this she closed the door on his shocked face.

He soon learned that Blair had returned to student housing on campus. He literally had a small network hired to track her whereabouts. Even still, she'd been successful in avoiding him all week. He was impressed by her efforts. Again, once Blair made a decision to do something, she put her best into it. But he was growing anxious as her absence ate away at his very being. She'd blocked him from calling and texting her. In desperation he'd shown up at her dorm a few times, but had been escorted off by campus security. He then learned that she'd rented a small, modest apartment close to the NYU campus. He couldn't believe she'd choose to live in such accommodations after what she was used to. She'd managed to avoid him so well that he was surprised when she called him at his suite one evening and simply asked if she could come over to talk to him.

As usual she was punctual. He was beyond nervous. He really didn't know what to expect from her. He hoped she'd come to her senses and wanted to work things out. He hoped, but he was no fool and realized it was unlikely. He immediately noted she wore a tidy navy pencil skirt with matching jacket and simple a blouse. She looked like she was heading into a business meeting, not trying to rekindle a romance. His heart immediately sunk.

"Blair," he stated coldly and left the door open for her to come in or not as she pleased.

"Thank you for seeing me Chuck," she responded, and came into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "I believe we need to talk."

"What about Blair?" he asked her.

"First of all, I need to tell you that I'm sorry I avoided you all week," she replied. When he didn't comment, she continued on noticing that he just stood and looked at the floor instead of at her. "It's just that I felt so violated when I'd heard you'd been following me around France all summer, and then even more so when you snuck into my bed the other night."

"What do you mean, violated?" he asked angrily, "I never interfered in your activities in France this summer. I just needed to make sure you were ok, that you were safe. Jesus Blair, nobody could get a hold of you all summer. That wasn't really fair to me, was it? What did you expect me to do?" he expressed. "And I never meant to violate you the other morning, either. I'd gone up to talk to you, but you were asleep. I just intended to stay a moment and fell asleep. The sex thing just happened like it often does for us."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, Chuck. Violated!" she insisted. "You had no right getting involved in my business at all this summer, or since I've returned. And you had no right telling Dorota I was expecting you and then slipping into my bed with me. I am not your girlfriend! We broke up, remember."

"No Blair, you broke up. I never did," he informed her. "As far as I'm concerned, you are my girlfriend. I'm as much committed to this relationship as I ever was. You're the one who left me, not the other way around. When I told you I loved you the first time, it was forever. I'm in this for the long haul. I thought you knew this. I love you, and always will."

"No you don't Chuck," she argued. "You don't really get this, do you? I think you believe you're in love, but you aren't capable of it. At least not with me. Ever since last fall you've done nothing but reinforce to me and everyone else that I'm never going to be good enough for you."

He was shocked. What the hell was she talking about? "What do you mean, 'I don't think you're good enough for me'?"

"Really, Chuck. Do we really need to go over this again?" she sighed knowing this was likely to get heated. It was unavoidable. She'd better just get it over with. "Well, this in itself is a perfect example," she began. "We've had this conversation time and time again. But you've never really ever heard what I've been saying to you, have you? It's like my feelings just don't register to you. They're unimportant. You pretty well look right through me and make your own conclusions, not seeming to realize or care how it makes me feel. It's like I'm not even really entitled to have my own feelings when I'm with you….."

"But, Blair I never……" he interrupted.

"No, let me finish!" she cut him off with more than just a note of anger in her voice, and with tears starting to well up in her eyes. "God Chuck, this is important to me and is something you really need to understand, because you obviously do NOT get it yet. You've hurt me over and over again, continuously. You don't respect me. You can't trust me, but will trust others – even strangers- over me! You only seem to trust me enough to take liberty of my body as you want, but don't trust me as a person. You dismiss me from important events in your life - both personally and professionally. You won't tell me when things aren't going well for you. I promised you I'd stand by you through anything, and I meant it. I've proven my dedication to you over and over again, yet you still shut me out. As soon as things get tough for you, the first thing you do is cut me even further out of your life. You don't respect me enough to help you deal with whatever it is you need to deal with. It's like I'm not important enough to be included in anything that's important to you in your life. And when I actually do fuck up, there's no forgiveness in you. You can't seem to get past old issues that we've supposedly dealt with and resolved. Instead you hold them in storage and recycle them over and over again whenever you need to reinforce to yourself that I'm undeserving of your love, your trust and even your attention. I've become the scapegoat for everything wrong in your life. That's not love Chuck! Bottom of the line, you make me feel bad about being me. I haven't felt this bad about myself since I lived with Eleanor, and I don't ever want to feel that way about myself again."

He watched in awe, as she let him have it without holding back. Tears were freely rolling down her face unrestrained through her delivery as she finally drilled her reality into him. Frankly, he was in shock.

She stood up to leave. She'd said her piece and needed to go. She made a final comment to him as she started out the door of his suite, "You need to be very clear about something else. I'm only back in the States because I'm being forced to do another year at NYU. I'm moving permanently to France at the end of it. I won't be back. You need to move on Chuck. I'm done. I'll always love you for once being an important part of my life, but I'll never be a part of your life again."

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOOXXOXOOXXOXO**

Chapter 4 en route……

**AN:** Ok, so I'm not exactly sure what's the exact cause of their break up coming at the end of the season (which, by the way, I hate the idea of), but I feel chances are it will be along these lines with more precise details (which I won't even try to speculate over). It's going to take a turn in the upcoming chapters, not spoiler based, but based on whimsy only. Please comment/ review……


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He was crushed. He'd had no idea that she felt that way about their relationship. He knew he had hurt her again. He was no saint; he knew this too, after all he was his own toughest critic (he was now his own worse critic ever since his father had died. No one had been tougher on him than Bart). He also knew he'd screwed up on a lot of things this year. That whole mother/ Jack thing, for example…. Blair had been right and he hadn't trusted her judgement enough to believe that it was a setup. Somehow, she had felt it all along, and he'd been wrong. But he'd owned up to making the mistake and apologised to her. Later there had been other words and things they had both said and done. They always seemed to hurt each other, and then patch it up. It was almost like another part of their game, to keep things interesting and make the relationship work. But he hadn't thought it had gone this far. When she'd told him it was over before the summer, he honestly figured she'd just needed a break and everything would be fine once she returned. After all, they'd been through worse before, hadn't they? Obviously not, judging from her recent reaction. Just maybe he'd hurt her way more than he was aware of. He couldn't bear to see her tear herself apart like this. It was all too different from the Blair he knew. In fact self hatred was historically more his kind of thing …. It was all too surreal. Her very words burned in his heart_… 'You make me feel bad about being me,' _and_, 'I haven't felt this bad about myself since I lived with Eleanor, and I don't ever want to feel that way about myself again._' He remembered once she'd commented that maybe he just wanted her to be as miserable as him, He'd replied to her then that he'd never wish that on anyone. Seems like he'd ended up making it happen anyways. Now they were both miserable. And alone.

**XOXOXXOXO**

On one hand, she'd felt relief. It was good to finally just lay it on the table to him, to get it over with so she could finally move on. On the other hand, she felt horrid. It absolutely killed her to see the shocked look appear on his face as her words registered in him. She knew he'd probably hate her forever after this. She knew those words had hurt him, even if he needed to hear them. Well, maybe it was better this way. If he hated her, then he would just stay away from her and she could get on with her life. She'd cried again the whole way back to her dorm. Now as she packed up her few possessions in preparation of her move to her new apartment, the waterworks continued. It seemed like she'd been crying most of the summer.

He heard crying coming from behind her dorm door as he walked past on his way to his own room. These rooms didn't allow for much privacy in any way, shape or form! Although she wasn't his favourite person on campus, she had recently begun to be more civil to him, almost even friendly on occasion. He decided to be neighbourly, and see if she was Ok, or if needed some help. He knocked quietly and waited a moment to see if she'd answer or ignore it. For the most part he was wishing she would ignore it.

She didn't. She opened the door just a crack to see what he wanted. She suspected it would be him. She really wasn't on speaking terms with anyone else in the dorm and doubted it would be any friend of hers. Her friends always called before coming by, and the dorm's desk person always sought permission before allowing guests to head to the rooms.

"Ah, sorry to bother you Blair," he stated awkwardly, "but I heard you through the door and wanted to make sure everything was all right, or see if I could help you with something."

She considered for a moment then replied, "Thanks for asking, Dan, but really I'm Ok, I'm just sad about Chuck again," she added. "I could, however, use a hand with a couple of these boxes, if you don't mind," she continued opening the door further to invite him in.

He stepped inside to find the small space all stacked with boxes ready for the movers to come and haul it away to Blair's new rental suite. He knew Serena and Nate had been by to help her pack up her stuff earlier that day. He intentionally had stayed away then. He just couldn't stand the thought of seeing Serena and Nate together. He knew Blair was moving out of the dorm before a new roommate moved in. A couple of other students had made snide comments about her departure. Many of them despised her. She hadn't been very civil to most of them either. They'd never really understood how someone of her obvious wealth, needed campus housing. He had found himself defending her to them recently, ever since the play she'd help him direct last term. Strange! Now, as he stood in her room he just wondered where she had possibly kept everything in such a small space. He soon set about helping her with the few little tasks she asked of him. When he was done, he sat on her floor to chat for a few moments before taking off.

He asked her about what happened with Chuck. He wanted the truth, not a Gossip Girl version. He listened while she told her side of it. But it made her cry again, so he didn't push for details. He honestly didn't want to know. Over all, he kind of felt bad for her. Gossip girl continued to blast comments about the break-up, something which was obviously painful for her. He could relate. He'd had his heart trampled on a few times this year too. Besides, he really hated that Bass character, and if she had crushed him as bad as he suspected she had, he admired her more than he'd ever admit. It took balls to take on Chuck; he knew this from personal experience. And the one thing Dan could admire in another person was balls!

When Dan left later that evening, she actually felt a bit better. He'd shown concern and respect for her tonight, just like a real friend would. Never in a million years would she have done the same for him before tonight. The mere thought of it was almost laughable, or would have been, before tonight. By his kind words and his open ear, he showed her that he wasn't such a bad guy, despite having the worst clothes on campus.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOOX**

School had been in session for about two weeks and things seemed to be settling into a semi comfortable routine. Blair hadn't seen Chuck once during that time. They were both avoiding each other successfully for a change. It was a warm fall day when Serena and Blair took little Anna, Dorota and Vanya's daughter, for a picnic to the park. Dorota insisted on looking after Blair's apartment and her business for her when Blair would allow it. She was, after all, employed by the family to do just that. Besides, she missed Blair terribly. The feeling was mutual. In many ways Dorota was more of a mother to Blair than Eleanor had ever been. She was so pleased at the bond that was developing with her daughter and Blair. Blair absolutely cherished the happy baby and Anna adored her in turn. Today Dorota had prepared a small picnic for the three girls to share in the park while she did her work. Spread out on a blanket in the warm fall sunshine, the three played together, enjoying the lovely fall day. Anna had developed a fascination with Blair's thick waves and had tangled her chubby fist once more in the tresses. Blair was squealing in mild pain and frustration as she tried to disentangle the busy digits from her hair when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Good afternoon ladies, mind if I join you," he enquired.

"Ah, hi Chuck," Serena acknowledged, and then quickly looked at Blair to see what her friends response would be. Blair shrugged and went back to her futile attempts at removing the child from her hair. Anna now had her second fist borrowed deep.

"Sure, have a seat," Serena offered. He sprawled on the blanket next to his step sister and watched as Blair struggled with the baby.

"Is that Dorota and Vanya's kid?" he asked, enjoying the sight before him.

"Yes, she sure is," Blair stated with mock frustration, "and she won't unhand me for a moment."

"Please allow me," he offered as he scooted over behind Serena then gently lifted her hair and took the little hands, one after the other into his own, to untangle them. When the busy child was free, he stroked her tangled hair down against her neck to her back. Serena took the baby from Blair so she could collect herself. Blair was visibly shaken from the touch. She took a moment and smoothed her hair down, then looked at Chuck. "Thank you," she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Sure," he simply replied, and moved back over beside Serena.

They spent the next hour laughing at the young child's exploits. She was a very alert baby and was constantly grabbing anything that enticed her. It was funny to see how easy she captured the attention of the three young adults on the blanket. She frequently looked at Blair with a big drooling smile to make sure she approved. When the baby got fussy, Blair realized it was time to head back to her suite. Chuck picked her up while Serena and Blair cleaned the picnic mess and toys up and put them in the compartment under the stroller.

When it was done, Serena decided to catch a ride back to the Upper East Side with Chuck instead of walking the short distance back to Blair's apartment. Blair hugged her friend goodbye and looked at Chuck with a sincere little smile on her face. "Goodbye Chuck," she stated, "It was nice to see you again." He held her gaze for a moment, nodded, and headed to the limo.

"See Chuck," Serena commented as the limo pulled away from the curb, "that wasn't too difficult, was it?"

Chuck noted that Blair had her eyes closed and was hugging the baby close to her breast as they drove past. "One day it'll be my baby she's holding," he replied.

"Chuck!" Serena stated in frustration. "You need to stop. It's over. She's moved on."

"It'll never be over," he firmly stated.

**XOXOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N:** This is in response to a couple of negative reviews I've gotten on this chapter. I appreciate everyone is entitled to their opinion. I really do. I also appreciate that when I ask for feedback, I should expect to get both positive and negative. But let's get something straight ,,,, I am NOT a Chuck hater, I actually LOVE him to death (to the point of actually owning Team Chuck undies!) ….Also, I am taking the basis of this story off the spoilers for the Season 3 finale on the official Gossip Girl web site only, NOT from someone else's story. This kind of pisses me off. It tears me up that they are to split up on the show if the spoilers are correct. I deal with this by writing about it and either resolving it or whatever…It is one of the purposes I have of writing. … I have not said that Blair is all innocent of their break up. I'm not there yet. She has issues too. Anyone who appreciates who these characters are, knows this. So please give me a break. Good grief ... it's a story (my story), and it's not done yet…... If the rest of the feedback is this negative, I'll just pull it. Also, if you've never read my stuff before, please be aware I can be somewhat controversial in my writing subjects. It's me! To everyone who supports my writings, I sincerely thank you for your support!

**A/N Later......**Wow, this is getting a lot of bizarre action!!! I really don't want people to start dissing each others' work in here. Writing and Reading Fan fics is suppose to be fun. I respect the work and the opinion of all and would appreciate everyone else to do the same, please.....

At this point however, for those who tend to internalize the written word and freak out or take it personally, I think you need to be aware of something..... as I stated in the beginning of Chapter 1, there are going to be some weird pairings in this story, for a reason, which I will get to as the story evolves.... I truly believe that Chuck and Blair need to be together and will be, eventually. After all they're inevitable remember. In the mean time, however, be prepared for a little angst (yes I've changed the genre rating).... If you don't think you can handle it, quit reading now before you blow a gasket!!! In the mean time, please be nice....... It'll all work out in the end. If I thought they were doomed, I'd stop watching, reading and writing about them!

XOXO Love you guys!!!!

Later still, OK, now that things are settled a bit I will continue writing Chapter 4 and will post it along with Chapter 5 so it doesn't screw up the order.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone who has stuck by me during this little blip in the story. I'm hoping things return to what I hope is normal for the site. Please read them with an open mind knowing I am still developing the plot.

**Chapter 5 **

The encounter with Chuck was more painful than she cared to admit. It had been Serena who'd suggested the meeting to Blair, determined to make the two of them able to handle each other's presence in public. It was just too hard to manipulate one's social calendar when you had to avoid significant friends for awkward reasons. Blair had been sincerely happy to see Chuck. He looked well despite stories that had been resurfacing about him whoring again and drinking more excessively than he had since Bart's death. But when he'd put his hands on her neck and in her hair to remove the child's fingers, she almost swooned. It put a lump in her throat to feel his hands in her hair and on her neck once again. Mother Chucker! Why did he still have that affect on her?

She quickly gathered her school materials and headed over to the NYU library to complete the research homework she had for her Advanced Literature class. She was more than happy to dive into her work. She found being busy helped her not think about Chuck too much. She'd been there just over an hour when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Humphrey standing behind her with a worried expression on his face. Dan's touch didn't offend her as it once would have. She was actually getting used to his presence, especially since they were in a couple of classes together, Advanced Lit. being one of them. They sometimes worked together after class on assignments.

"Sorry, to bother you Blair, but I was wondering if I could bounce a couple of ideas off you on this Lit paper we have due next week."

"No problem Humphrey, I'm just about finished mine," she answered sincerely, happy to have the company. She'd learned to appreciate Dan's quick academic mind this term. She found it refreshing to have someone whose academic intellect matched hers in class. Over the past couple of weeks they'd found themselves working together and sharing or comparing ideas on several similar occasions. He quickly plunked himself down and began to probe her mind for ideas. He was absolutely blown away by her ability to decipher, organise and manage the most complex information quickly and thoroughly. He'd always known she was bright, but never had really given her the credit he now felt she was due. The mere fact that she had completed such a major assignment in only a few days floored him. He had no doubt she'd ace it. Her work, as in every other way she presented herself, was impeccable.

The two worked in earnest for awhile until Blair was interrupted by the vibrations of her cell phone. She excused herself and got up to take the call, pleasantly surprised to find it was Serena again so soon after their visit earlier in the park.

"B," her friend began, "Can you please come with Nate and I tonight to the opening of that new club down town?" she requested. "Nate won't go unless I can convince some more people to go with us. He's afraid it'll be too boring and overflowing with teenagers! I really need a night out with my friends," she added.

"I suppose S," she replied, admitting it would probably do her the world of good to get out and let loose again. She'd hardly spent any time at all with her friends since last spring before leaving for France. It was time to get back into life. "Can you pick me up at 9:00?" she asked and then added, "I don't really want to walk into a club by myself right now."

"No problem B. Thanks," her friend concluded.

"That was Serena," she told Dan after rejoining him at the work table. "She wants me to go with them to that new club opening downtown tonight," she responded to his look of inquiry once she'd sat back down and started tidying up her books.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about going," he noticed. "Come on Blair, you use to be quite the party girl. You'll have fun doing your thing up there on the dance floor." "Besides," he added with a smirk, "if things get too boring for you, you can always come and join my group. I'm going there tonight with that group I hang out with in my Poli-Sci options class."

"Thanks Dan," she laughed knowing what a geeky bunch that particular group was he was referring to. "But I need to hang out with my old friends for awhile. I haven't really done that in a very long time. Maybe I'll see there and you can ask me to dance or something," she chuckled as she headed for the library exit. "And thanks, it was great working with you again,"

'Wow,' he thought as he watched her leaving the building. Blair Waldorf was changing before his very eyes!

**XOXOXOXOXO**

She was beginning to get annoyed at the attention she was getting from a group of guys who couldn't seem to leave her alone. Just because she wasn't obviously with a date didn't mean she was in the market for them to sample. It didn't help that she looked like she stepped straight off of a fashion shoot. The new short scarlet dress she wore accented every curve of her body perfectly. It matched the stylish Jimmy Choos on her feet and the shade of lipstick on her lips. This was the first time in months she'd put this much effort into her appearance. Heads had turned when she walked into the club that night. Every male in the place was aware of her presence, including one hidden one, who sat in a very private booth with an entourage of whores around him.

Chuck sucked in his breath when he saw her enter the club. She was by far the most gorgeous girl he had ever known regardless of what she was wearing. But when she put effort into her dress, like she had tonight, she was outstanding! Again he cursed the situation that he currently found himself in. Her rightful place was by his side, and it should be Blair in this booth right now, not a bunch of nameless sluts. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her all night. Her every move fascinated him. He watched her drinking far more than was her usual tonight and he knew she intended to get drunk. He watched in detail, her turn away dozens of men, eager for her attention. A few times he actually found himself standing up ready to jump to her defence, should one of the desperate fellows put a hand to her or abuse her vocally. He knew she was miserable, even though she tried to wear a bubbly façade for her friends. And he didn't know whether to celebrate these observations, or feel horrible about them. He knew she was lonely. He sensed it in the way her eyes seemed bottomless, as though they were searching for something irretrievable. More than anything he just wanted to go to her and hold her again. But he knew he couldn't. He wanted her back, but knew she'd have to be the one to initiate it. She said she needed space. This time he'd try his hardest to give it to her.

Blair just wanted to leave. She was uncomfortable. She didn't see Chuck at the club, but she thought she sensed him. It made her uneasy. She kept looking around for something, but couldn't find it. Finally she convinced herself she was just being paranoid. She was also getting pretty drunk and was feeling miserable. True, she'd found snippets of humour over the course of the evening watching events unfold such as Jenny parading around with Carter Baizen for awhile, knowing it was driving Serena to distraction. But when Jenny began coming onto Nate at their table, it got ugly.

"Jenny, you really need to leave," Serena insisted after Nate went to get them another round of drinks. "You're not wanted here."

"Says who?" argued Jenny. "You're the only one who seems irritated at my presence, Serena. Nate seemed pleased to see me tonight, as did Carter. It must be jealousy," she added snidely.

"No Jenny," Serena insisted coldly, "it's just pathetic watching you trying to hit on everybody's sloppy seconds."

"Tell me Serena, is that how Blair feels about you?" she asked while winking at Blair. "I'm surprised you haven't hit on Chuck yet!" she added as she took her clutch from the table and headed back to find Carter. He was a hell of a lot more fun then any of them were these days.

"Ewwww, he's my step brother you little bitch!" Serena screamed after her.

Blair watched the young woman leave with awe. Wow, she really was becoming a piece of work! The former minion and Constance Queen had changed so much over the last 2 years, it was hard to process. If Blair had thought about it a little longer, she might have noticed that Jenny had almost morphed into a combination of both Blair and Serena. She had been a good student. The two older girls had indeed taught her well! Blair had no doubt that Little J. would be a force to be reckoned with in the future. She gave a silent prayer of thanks that she hadn't been her rival in school senior year.

When Nate returned to the table, Serena decided it was time to dance again, and Blair was once again left alone. She had decided she may as well just go home when a familiar voice asked if he could join her. Dan had been watching the scene with his sister from across the club. The whole family had been in chaos all summer with Jenny's exploits. Rufus in particular was having one hell of a time reining her in.

"What's Jenny up to this time?" he asked as he sat down, motioning towards Jenny as she swished her little ass all over the dance floor with Carter Baizen. "I really don't like her with that guy, either," he stated nodding in their direction, "but he's better than the drug dealer she was with last winter!"

"Oh, Carter's all right most of the time," Blair added. "At least he can handle her energy. Relax; she's just enjoying her youth tonight."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that or not," he laughed. It was still hard for him to watch his little sister growing up. He looked at Blair who seemed to be admiring Jenny's carefree energy on the dance floor. "Hey," he added, offering a hand to Blair, "you promised me a dance tonight, remember?

"So I did Humphrey," she admitted and accepted his hand.

"I must admit," he commented to Blair once they were up on the dance floor and most of the male population seemed to gawk at her, "You look absolutely breathtaking in that dress tonight. Ah, I mean you're always pretty, but these guys can't take their eyes off of you." Blair blushed hearing that kind of compliment coming from him. "Sorry," he added noting her discomfort. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Blair. I mean, really, you know you're gorgeous!"

"Thank you. I guess," she replied uncomfortably and turned to go and sit down at their table as the upbeat song they'd been dancing to ended, and a slow dance begun.

"Hey, we just got up here," Dan commented, reaching again for her hand to hold her back. "Don't sit down yet. Dance with me. I'm not going to bite you!"

She turned back and looked him in the eye. She saw no danger or contempt of any kind there. He'd been really kind to her lately. She knew he was safe. She smiled at him and nodded, then let him put his arms around her and begin to dance. After all, they were becoming friends, and perhaps he understood what she was going through more than anyone else she knew right now. She knew that he was as lonely as she was. He too didn't know where he fit in socially with both Serena and Vanessa always present in their common social situations. This is why he'd been hanging out with the NYU crowd most of the summer. He, like her, didn't know where he belonged and was missing his old life.

She found it easy to rest her head on his shoulder and could feel tension drain from her body almost immediately as he held her in his arms. She knew he was experiencing a similar effect when she heard him sigh and his head rested next to hers. He held her tighter when he sensed she started to cry.

"It's Ok Blair," he whispered to her. "Do you want to leave?" he asked. When he felt her nod, he put an arm around her protectively to shelter her from any gaze and helped her back to the table. She quickly collected her coat and handbag.

"Thank you," she quietly stated, then added, "I'm sorry."

"It's Ok," he told her, as he held out his arms to hug her once more in comfort. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and quickly ushered her out of the club.

"What the fuck was that?" Chuck bellowed in horror and disbelief, as he watched the scene that unfolded before him on the dance floor. He'd gotten up, seething with anger when he finally saw Dan place a kiss on her forehead. Not that it had been a passionate kiss, but it was not doubt an intimate one! He wanted to kill the slimy little prick. How dare he touch her like that! He hadn't missed the flashes of someone's camera-phone and knew that Gossip Girl would be having a blast with this one too! He saw Serena head back to the table and marched straight over to her. He grabbed her by the arm, and he demanded she tell him what was going on between Humphrey and Blair.

"They're just spending time together Chuck!" Serena insisted as she jerked her arm free from his clasp. "They have a few classes together and sometimes do homework as a team. "Besides," she added, knowing this was going to totally piss him off. "I think they're really good for each other right now. Dan has also been going though….."

"I don't care about Humphrey!" he shouted at her. "Blair is off fucking limits, especially to him!"

"You don't get to make that decision, Chuck. Its Blair's choice who she chooses to spend time with, not yours," Serena commented adding, "besides, you hypocrite, you seem to have no limits on your choice of company these days. Just leave her alone, Ok."

"Never," he sneered, getting out his cell phone and calling his PI. He told the guy to haul his ass out of bed and cover Blair's apartment tonight. He wanted to know if that little fucker spent the night with her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Being the gentleman that he was, Dan walked Blair up to her suite once inside the building. He had no intention of coming in, but just of being a good friend to her. However, when she asked him if he wanted to come in for awhile, he jumped on it and told her he did .He really felt it was too early to call it a night. He didn't want to head back to the dorm already and thought maybe she could make him a snack (as if!) or they could order food or something.

Blair ordered them Chinese. The thought of her making a sandwich for him completely grossed her out. She remembered the sandwich he'd devoured at some earlier time. They'd decided to order a pay per view movie off the TV. She didn't really care what as long as she had company for awhile. Whatever he picked was fine with her. She decided to change into something a bit more lounge worthy than the dress she'd worn to the club. She settled for satin pyjama bottoms and an oversized worn out Yale hoodie that had been her dads.

He smiled his goofy little grin and nodded at her in approval as she came out of the bathroom looking freshly scrubbed and comfy. "Wow," he commented as she plunked down on the opposite side of the couch from him, "I don't think I've ever seen you look this normal before."

"Shut up Humphrey," she responded and threw a pillow at him.

They began to watch the movie until their food arrived. She placed a little rice and some chicken with black bean sauce and veggies on a plate then went back into the living room. She stared in wonder when Dan emerged with his plate overflowing with food.

"Oh my God!" she commented in disbelief, "surely you aren't going to eat all that?"

"What? This?" he asked motioning to his plate, "Oh, yeah, I'll finish it all. No problem."

He smiled at her look of disbelief and horror. "You didn't grow up with a lot of people in your house fighting over food did you?" Then he frowned as he noticed how very little food she'd placed on her own plate.

"Not even close!" she replied with amusement, and then dropped her tone to just above a whisper. "I've always had to watch my weight," she confessed.

He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't picture her as ever being heavy. She had the slightest figure of any girl he knew besides maybe his little sister. And Jenny could eat like him! Blair turned away from him as she settled her eyes on the movie. It was a horror flick of some kind or another and was more than a little too graphic for her liking. She picked at her food, and then finally just put the plate down on the end table beside her. She wasn't hungry at all, but was suddenly really tired and wanted to sleep. They had turned the lights down to enjoy the show. But she couldn't pay attention. She covered herself up with a small blanket on the back of the oversized couch and then laid her head its arm. She curled her legs up under her almost in a fetal position and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep.

"Ah, Blair, I think I'm going to go," Dan stated after he'd polished off his plate and had taken the dishes back out into the kitchen. He'd noticed that she'd fallen asleep right after she'd curled up earlier. He crouched down in front of her and had his hand on her shoulder as he tried to wake her to say goodbye. "Blair?" he'd tried again.

"No, please don't go," she asked him dozily, "I really don't want to be alone right now. Just stay with me for a little while yet, please," she asked him. She sounded a little more than half asleep and really sad and lonely. He could relate. "Please?" she asked again. She hadn't even opened her eyes to look at him. Instead she simply reached out and took his hand and ushered him back up onto the oversized couch beside her. She slid forward a bit, and then pulled him slightly towards her so that he came up close behind. Her hand ushered his up over her waist so that he ended up spooning her, with her in his arms. She sighed with content when he settled with his head next to hers on the couch's arm and he held her a little tighter. "Thank you," she whispered. "I really just need to be held."

Ok, Waldorf, he thought, I can do this. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep beside her.

Chapter 6 en route….

**A/N: **I know this isn't probably sitting well all of you but it has to happen for a reason. Bear with me. Please critique /comment respectfully to each other**:0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Blair squinted against the first faint rays of light peaking into her eyes from the living room window. She was disoriented for a moment until she realized she was on the couch in her apartment. She felt a familiar warmth behind her and she snuggled close into it preparing to go back to sleep. The body behind her responded to the snuggle, and wrapped the arm that was around her a little tighter and burrowed his head into her hair, his lips grazing her neck. She felt the hand of this arm under her pyjama top, holding her left breast.

Something was off. It took her fuzzy mind a moment to comprehend the situation before it hit her. 'OMFG this is Dan Humphrey I'm spooning with! He's nuzzling my neck! And he's holding my boob!'

She jerked awake and flew off the couch, leaving Dan's arm banging on the edge of it painfully. She quickly headed into her room and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Ouch!" Dan cried as he woke up. "What the hell was that?" He witnessed Blair tear down the hall into another room. He felt like shit. He got up off the couch, rubbing his arm and went down the hall to the guest bathroom. After using the toilet he helped himself to a facecloth, soap, and then some toothpaste and did the best he could to freshen himself up a little. He ran water over his hair with his hands to try and bring his smashed curls back to life. He needed a haircut. And a shave.

He left the bathroom and hesitated at what he thought must be Blair's bedroom. The door was open so he peaked inside noticing that she wasn't there. Then he spotted the other closed door and figured it must be the bathroom. He heard the water running so he sat on the side of her bed and waited for her to come out the door.

'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!' Blair thought in a total state of shock and panic. What the hell had she done?! She looked in the mirror and studied her face. She looked surprisingly rested. Oh shit! Did that mean….? She prayed to God that she'd done nothing stupid last night. As she washed herself and scrubbed her teeth she tried to remember the details of the previous night. She'd been at the club. She wasn't having a good time there. She'd had a lot to drink. She had a dance with Dan. She'd gotten upset about Chuck again. Dan brought her home….. That was all she could remember. Oh shit? What happened after that? Why was she cuddling against him (of all people) on her couch?

"Good morning!" he greeted her as she emerged from inside the bathroom.

"Dan! Ahh, good morning," she replied. This was awkward and more than a little uncomfortable. She walked past him and headed back into the living room. She began to fold up the blanket they'd been sleeping under and straighten the pillows up behind the couch. She felt him follow her out of the bedroom and stand behind her. When she had finished tidying, she sat down on the couch with her head lowered. She couldn't make eye contact with him.

He sat on the opposite side of the couch and looked at her. He didn't quite know what to say. Or do.

Finally, she looked at him and said, "You stayed over…."

"Yeah," he replied looking at her, "you asked me not to leave you."

"Oh!" she responded with a puzzled look on her face. "Ahhhhh, did we…..ah, ummm, did we..….?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything last night; at least not that I can remember," he answered. "You were just feeling lonely and wanted someone to hold you I guess," he replied with a little grin on his face.

She returned his smile for a moment, and then composed herself. "Well then, thank you," she replied. "For staying, I mean….. And yeah, I guess for being a gentleman as well."

"Um, I should get going now,' he said. "I have work to do on that stupid Lit paper today. It still blows me away that yours is already done!" he admitted as he got up and headed to the door.

"About last night……," Blair started as she followed him over to the door and watched him put on the tackiest pair of runners she'd ever seen.

"Hey, it's Ok." He replied. He leaned over and put his arms around her in a gentle hug. "I know……" As he pulled away he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow in class," he completed as he left.

"Thank you," she answered to the closed door.

It was Sunday morning. Blair remembered she was supposed to head over to Serena's for brunch later on. She quickly phoned her friend intending to bail on her. There was no way she would be able to handle seeing Chuck today, especially after what had transpired here this morning. Serena, however, insisted that all was well and Chuck hadn't been invited to brunch. Blair decided to take a shower and go see her friend after all. She needed to talk to her anyways. She needed some feedback on Dan.

**XOXOXXOXOOXXOOXXOXOOX**

Serena sighed when she hung up the phone. She was concerned for Blair. She had seen how upset she was when she left the club last night with Dan. With Dan! Wow! Yeah, she had questions she needed to ask her friend too! This could prove to be an interesting morning.

**XOXOXXOXOOXXOOXXOXOOX**

'Wow,' he thought, 'that girl is something else.' Dan was feeling a little bit more than confused over the events of the previous night. He'd awaken this morning in Blair's apartment, with her in his arms. He remembered her asking him to stay the night with him. This had surprised him, but he'd agreed. But then he remembered she'd pulled him onto the couch with her and let him hold her! Wow! She'd wanted to be held, right? He was pretty sure she did. He'd been especially surprised over the fact that she wanted him to touch her. He remembered with a grimace how badly she'd always reacted to him in the past. Only since last winter had she changed her response to him. She seemed to see him more as a person, not a pariah. And then this fall he'd seen the biggest change in her yet. She was gentler in her dealings with everyone, sometimes even almost serene. And they were becoming friends. He believed she now looked at him as a peer, someone with equal intelligence. Fuck, she was smart! Brilliant even! He liked smart women. It was one of the reasons him and Vanessa had been friends for so long. And Blair was gorgeous too. She maybe wasn't as commercially beautiful as Serena, but she was by far more striking in her beauty. And that body…. She had perhaps the daintiest figure he had ever had the opportunity to touch in his life. She wasn't long and slender like his sister, or tall and curvy like Serena, but she had the most exotic tight little curves on that small frame he'd ever seen on a woman in his life! He remembered stroking that body before falling asleep last night. It was pure poetry. He knew she was drunk, so he hadn't wanted to take too much liberty while she slept, but he hadn't been able to control himself completely. He recalled how wonderful her curves felt under his fingers. He had slipped his hand under her shirt for the touch of her skin, its silky texture bringing a great tightening to his groin. He'd finally stopped at her breasts…. he dared not go further or he wouldn't have been able to stop. Those breasts were perfect. Not too much that you had to grope, but firm and perky, and just enough of them so they'd fit in his mouth almost perfectly. 'God, she was the full package!' he thought. And then groaned, "Oh no!" out loud. He knew he was a goner for sure this time!

**XOXOXXOXOOXXOOXXOXOOX**

Chuck couldn't quit pacing the floor. He'd been up all night debating whether to push his way into her apartment and rip that little bastard to shreds or not. The problem was the concierge service at Blair's building. They were very professional and not easily paid off. He knew if he went over, there would be trouble with the police. He really didn't want more of a scandal than what was brewing already. He'd positively flipped when he saw the Gossip Girl blasts come in last night and then again this morning. The pictures of that maggot kissing her in the club, of him escorting her out of the building, and then of him leaving her apartment building earlier this morning! His PI had confirmed the stories. Dan Humphrey had spent the night at Blair's. Chuck was absolutely sick with grief and anger! He was sure Dan had fucked her. He must have! Now he'd have to get the little prick!

**XOXOXXOXOOXXOOXXOXOOX**

"No, S. Nothing happened. I swear…. well, I don't think anything major happened, despite what Gossip Girl is implying," Blair confessed to Serena after brunch. "But I'm pretty sure he got to second base," she added with a grimace. "I woke up with him holding my boob!"

"Oh!" Serena expressed. This was more than what she was expecting to hear from Blair about what had happened after her and Dan left the club last night. She furrowed her brow for a moment and looked away from her friend. She wasn't sure what to think. She felt rather disappointed and almost betrayed in a way. After all, Dan had been her boyfriend first! "Well B," she went on, "how do you feel about Dan? I mean do you like him in that way?"

"God no!" replied Blair, "Well, maybe a little bit. Ahhhhh! I don't know, Ok? At least I don't think I like him like that. It's different for us, you know? He's not like ANY other guy I've spent time with. You know what I mean. I mean he use to be absolutely repulsive to me. But now that I'm seeing him almost every day and working with him in school,….. I don't know. I mean, he's sort of sweet, you know? And he makes me feel like I need to be a better person than I am. And I think when I'm with him, I am a better person. I guess what I'm saying is I like how he makes me feel about who I am. Does that make any sense?"

Serena was blown away! Of course she knew exactly what Blair was talking about. That's what she'd felt about Dan all along. She loved him, but her social exploits had always turned him against her. She couldn't help who she was. That was part of the package with her. And Dan hated it! But with Blair? Wow! She could see that Blair could actually be more of Dan's dream girl than she could ever hope to be. Blair was smarter than her with less social drama, and was more able to commit than anyone she'd ever known. These were all traits she knew Dan had found her lacking in. Serena had wanted her friends to get along. She'd even told Chuck she thought they were sweet together. But she'd never believed it could go further than that. If Blair decided to make a play for Dan, Serena thought, that might be it for both of them. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle that! "Holy shit Blair!" she finally confessed to her friend, "I really don't know what to say about this!"

"Well, you don't have to say anything S," Blair stated to her friend after watching the worried expression spread across Serena's face. "I have no intention of letting this go beyond a friendship. I'm not ready for anything else right now," she added. "Believe me. I still love Chuck. It's enough trying to get over him," she added.

Serena wasn't convinced, but decided there was nothing she could really do about it at the moment. The two friends spent the better part of the afternoon together enjoying each other's company. Serena had to admit Blair looked a little more like her old self these last few days. She had color back in her cheeks and a deeper sparkle in her eye than she'd seen in a long time. After awhile Serena excused herself to help Lily with some minor party planning details for an event the family was holding in the near future. Blair headed upstairs to use the guest bathroom before heading off for her apartment across town. She was just about to go back downstairs to leave when a steal grip caught her by the waist and a hand covered her mouth.

Chuck quickly lifted her struggling frame up and took her down the hall to his former bedroom. He closed the door and then set her down in front of it. He released his hand from over her mouth. Blair's eyes opened wider as he moved closer to her until her back was pressed against the door and his chest was in front of hers. She felt blood pounding in her heart and her ears. She scowled at him and used her hands on his chest to try and push him away from her. He grabbed her hands and raised them over her head, pinning them with his own against the door. He stared at her hard for a moment as her eyes widened in terror and she panted before him. And then he slammed his mouth into hers.

Chapter 7 en route but may take a few days. I can't wait for the return of season 3 tonight! ………

**A/N: **Oh ye of little faith! ….. I told you…. Comments/ Questions. Please review nicely!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chuck quickly lifted her struggling frame up and took her down the hall to his former bedroom. He closed the door and then set her down in front of it. He released his hand from over her mouth. Blair's eyes opened wider as he moved closer to her until her back was pressed against the door and his chest was in front of hers. She felt blood pounding in her heart and her ears. She scowled at him and used her hands on his chest to try and push him away from her. He grabbed her hands and raised them over her head, pinning them with his own against the door. He stared at her hard for a moment as her eyes widened in terror and she panted before him. And then he slammed his mouth into hers.

He'd arrived at Serena's home earlier that afternoon. He had a quick meeting with Lily and needed her to sign a few papers for the company. He also knew Blair was over for brunch with the family. He intended on having it out with her, but thought it was best for him to wait for a more private moment before he confronted her. Besides, he was so angry right now he didn't know what he might do. He'd been passing by the dining room doors when he'd overheard part of the conversation between Serena and Blair. Of course he had to stop and listen in. He'd overheard Blair say she thought Dan was sweet, and something more about him making her feel better about something, perhaps herself. But just then Lily had come by on her way to the kitchen and he'd had to take his ear off the door for a moment or two, pretending to be sorting papers in his hand. When he'd put his ear back to the door he only caught the end of the conversation where she'd confessed she still loved him, but was trying to get over him. Then they started gossiping about other stuff he had no interest in. His mind was in turmoil. He wasn't sure what to think. What to do.

He decided to head up to his old room and wait for her there. He needed time to think. However, as he waited, he kept thinking about seeing her and Humphrey together. It just made him angrier. He was convinced they'd slept together, despite her confessing her true feelings about him to Serena. He was thinking maybe he would just head back home to his suite and deal with her later when he heard someone coming up the stairs and go into the guest bathroom. He knew it had to be her. When he'd heard the bathroom door open the second time he acted on impulse and just grabbed her. He really wasn't intending on doing that. But now that he had her in his room, he couldn't seem to help himself.

Her mouth struggled against his own while her body bucked against his body, trying to get free from him. He wouldn't let up. She was seething mad, she wanted free. The son of a bitch! She'd kill him. He had no right to do this, to touch her like this, to make her feel like she was feeling right now. She knew she couldn't fight him for long. He was too powerful. His mouth was too strong. His lips were too soft, and oh God, she hated how he made her body respond to him. How could she… not… kiss… him…back! After a few minutes her struggles lessened and she became responsive to his kiss. She just couldn't help it. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth, and she let him in, moaning deeply in welcome. His hands loosened on hers above and they cupped her face, and then slid down her body around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Her hands slid down onto his head and she drove her fingers into his waves, caressing him and holding him to her. He slid his hands from her waist to her bottom lifting her up, and her legs instantly circled his waist in response.

He carried her over to the bed and lay them down together without breaking his hold, without releasing her mouth. It had been forever since his mouth had tasted hers. He had no intention of ever letting it go hungry again. Mine! His delft fingers peeled her clothing and flung it to the floor. Her hands eagerly undid buttons and stripped his shirt, then his pants. Hearts pounding and breath coming in quick pants their bodies found each other once again.

With both of them aching in need there was no time for pleasantries. He plunged into her forcefully, her lips uttering a cry of sheer delight at his homecoming, while he moaned with pure pleasure at the feel of her around him. It was beauty. It was bliss. It was a fucking disaster! Oh my God how she hated him!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Serena answered the door and happily greeted Nate with a warm kiss. He hadn't been able to join them earlier for brunch due to a prior commitment with his own family. They headed into the living room where Serena anxiously explained what had happened with Dan and Blair to him.

Nate was somewhat flabbergasted, but thought it was all pretty humorous. Imagine, Blair spending the night with Dan Humphrey! It was downright comical if you considered their history. "I can't believe he felt her up!" he laughed. "I bet she flipped right out!"

"Dan this isn't funny," Serena stated angrily.

"The hell its not," he snorted. He just couldn't help laughing about it. It was hilarious! "Oh my God," he added thinking about Chuck's response at the club last evening. "I bet Chuck is just pissed!"

"He was just beside himself when I talked to him earlier on the phone," Serena relayed. "I thought he'd go crazy. I had to un-invite him from brunch this morning. I thought it might not be such a good idea to have both him and Blair in the same room together so soon after the Gossip Girl posts this morning. It's just so sad, Nate. And I'm really worried about him, about them both. They just seem so miserable without each other. But they always seem to hurt each other too. I don't know what to do."

"You don't need to do anything Serena," he comforted wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "They need to work this out themselves. All of them. Besides, it's really none of our business."

"I guess you're right," she agreed. "I'm sure they'll work it out," she added, but really doubted it. "Let's go to my room for awhile. I want to show you what I'm planning on wearing for the party. I want your suit to match my dress." She took his hand and headed up the stairs. As they were going down the hall they heard a noise coming from behind the spare bedroom door. There wasn't suppose to be anyone else in the house right now. Eric was over at his new boyfriend's house and they'd seen Lily still in the office on their way up the stairs. This was strange!

So Serena decided to investigate. She opened the door and was immediately sorry she did. There in all their glory were Chuck and Blair with naked limbs entwined around each other for all they were worth making wildly passionate love.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Serena screamed at them and slammed the door shut.

Nate followed her into her room nearly doubled over in hysterics at the whole issue. 'God that was funny!' he thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

"Stop, Chuck. This isn't funny," Blair told him struggling to get out from under him.

"Blair, we're not finished yet," he complained as she finally slid out from under him.

"Yes, we are," she informed him. "I can't believe I'm in here with you again. You are so infuriating. How could you do this to me again?" she asked picking up her discarded clothing off the floor and starting to redress herself.

"Do what to you again? Kiss you? Hold you? Touch you? Make love to you? Jesus Blair, what's the matter now?" he asked.

"You know perfectly well what the matter is Chuck," she insisted. "We broke up, remember. This was a mistake. You grabbed me unexpectedly. I didn't want this. It wasn't supposed to happen again. Why do you do this to me?" she whimpered and flew out the door into the hall trying to get to the guest bathroom before he could stop her.

"Blair!" he yelled as she ran out the door. He got up to follow her, running out into the hall and flat into Lily who had just come upstairs to investigate the racket.

"Oh my God Charles!" she screamed at him, shielding her eyes, "Where are your clothes? And was that Blair Waldorf I saw half dressed running into the bathroom? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd gone! I thought Blair had gone! Why are you both here, naked in my hallway?"

Across the hall, Nate and Serena opened the door and stood in the doorway watching the fiasco unwinding before them. There stood Chuck butt naked in the middle of the hall covering his business while Lily tried earnestly to give him hell without looking at him.

Nate and Serena just looked at each other, then went back into her room and shut the door. "Now that," Serena admitted, "was funny!" they both howled with laughter at the thought of what they'd just seen.

"Go put your clothes on Charles," Lily demanded as she turned to walk back down the stairs. She needed a drink. "And tell Blair she needs to go home."

Chuck retrieved his pants and just managed to intercept Blair as she prepared to head down the stairs again to go home. Once again he lifted her up and took her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and setting her down on the bed. "Not so fast Waldorf," he ordered. "We're going to finish this."

"You are so disgusting sometimes!" she huffed preparing to get up.

"No, sit. That's not what I meant! I meant we are going to talk about this," he insisted.

"There's nothing to talk about. This was clearly a mistake. I have to go"

"Go where Blair? Back to him?" he spat.

"Back to who?" she queried, honestly not having a clue as to who he was referring.

"Back to Dan fucking Humphrey," he sneered

"What do you mean back to Dan Humphrey?" she asked. "I'm not with Dan!"

"No? Was that not you I saw him dance with last night? Was that not you I saw him kiss? Was that not you he spent the night with last night?........."

"Yes, but it's not what you think,,,,," she started, trying to defend herself from his growing rage.

He cut her off. "Stop it Blair!" he yelled. "That slimy little prick had his fucking hands all over you at the club," he continued. "I was there! I saw it with my own eyes! I know you took him home with you! I know you slept with him! I know you fucked him!"

Blair was shocked beyond belief. They'd done nothing wrong last night! It was obvious to her that Chuck would easily develop his own conclusions when he wanted to. How dare he accuse her of this! How dare he think she was that easy to have sex with just anybody like that! He'd pushed her too far this time, and she was pissed right off! She let him have it with both barrels.

"You're right Chuck!" she began. "I did take Dan home last night. I did let him kiss me. I did let him wrap his arms around me. I did let him hold me close. I did let him put his mouth and his hands on my body. I did let him sleep with me. Ok? But how about you Chuck? How many whores did you take to your bed last night? Or the night before that? Or the one before that? Huh Chuck? How many women have you slept with since I left your sorry ass last summer? How dare you even question my behaviour when yours is so totally out of control? You are such a hypocrite its pathetic!" and with that Blair bolted out the door, grabbed her shoes and fled from the apartment.

Chuck stood in shock as he watched her leave him once again. He turned and saw Serena and Nate standing back in her bedroom doorway again looking at him with disbelief on their faces.

"Wow!" Nate commented to Serena, "Dan fucked her? I thought you said he just felt her up?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 8 en route…..

**A/N: **Ok, so yes, it's going to be like this for awhile. So be prepared, not upset! The teeter totter principle always makes for excitement in our couple!

And yes, I know I said there wouldn't be another chapter for awhile…. but this one is short and wouldn't wait. More coming soon!

Later Note: Sorry, but this is intended for only one particular person that I've just about had enough of here. And yes, they have now been blocked, but I need to get this off my chest. Please realize that I am not meaning to offend anyone else, but I really need to comment on this after getting a comment about my use of the word fuck in this story...... So here goes..... First of all, this story was listed in the beginning as having a mature rating for use of language and smut, so the word fuck nicely fits both of these areas in the rating. Second, this is my story, not yours. If I want the story to have cuss words in it, I will! Third, You are a grown up. If you find my writing offensive, STOP READING IT!!! Fourth: These characters are New Yorkers! Now, I don't want to stereotype, because not all of them fit the bill, but have you ever been to New York? Upper East Side or the Bronx, these people can cuss! (I've been there many, many times). Fifth, I am not writing for the CW, therefore I do not need to fluff up their speech for the ratings. In my story, they swear, and fuck! Yes, you heard me, they fuck! Sixth, I live in North America. I don't know what its like where you live, but on my continent, in my country, in my province, in my city, and in my life we tend to use the word fuck... ALOT!!! So seventh, if you don't like what I have to say in my story, or in my author's note then FUCK YOU!

Again.... sorry if this offended any of my supportive readers. I'm just a little bit pissed again!!!! :0)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Again I apologize for my need to express my annoyance over the intolerance and inappropriateness of others from my final comment on the author's note at the end of Chapter 7. . Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story, and showing patience while it develops.

**Chapter 8.**

Chuck wasn't sure what to do. After that last comment from Nate at Serena's on Sunday, he realized that maybe he was jumping to conclusions about what had really happened between Dan and Blair. He knew he'd blown it. Yet again! Where she was concerned he seemed to have no control over his emotions. He still wasn't happy about them spending the night spooning together. And the thought of Humphrey touching her sent him over the edge. Maybe they really hadn't taken it further than that. Deep down what bothered Chuck the most about Blair hooking up with Dan was that with Humphrey, Blair would have more stability and emotional security in a relationship than he himself could ever give her. Chuck also envied the strong family bonds that the Humphrey's had together. He knew that family was exceptionally important to Blair. He knew that whoever Blair would finally decide to make a permanent commitment with would have to be someone who could provide the best family environment for her and any future children she might have. Despite the unlikelihood that he could ever provide that for her, Chuck wanted nothing more than to eventually have Blair as his wife and the mother of his children. He somehow had to prevent any kind of relationship from developing between her and Dan Humphrey.

Chuck thought about every possible thing he could do to try and keep the two of them apart. But, legally, his options were few. So he did everything he could within reason to contact Blair for two days, wanting to work things out. He also enlisted the help of others to no avail. He even thought about contacting Dan, but then thought better of it. Finally on Tuesday evening, he made a decision. Cringing while he dialled the number, he finally made his move.

**XOXXOXOXOXOXO**

Dan was worried about her. It was already Wednesday and Blair hadn't attended classes this week. It was so unlike her. He'd tried calling and texting her, but she wasn't picking up or returning any messages. He thought maybe he'd overstepped his bounds and she was avoiding him. He decided to call Serena to see if she could shed some insight into what was going on with her. Serena's response just added to his confusion. She was cold towards him and refused to tell her anything about Blair. Finally taking matters into his own hands he decided to head over to Blair's apartment himself midway through the week. But she wasn't accepting guests, informed the concierge. He'd have to wait for her to come to him.

The next day Blair was back at school. She acted as though everything was the same as always, even hanging out in the library with him after school to do homework. She joked with him about silly things happening on campus, especially when he talked about dorm life. She certainly wasn't missing that! He tried to get her to talk to him about what was going on, but she just shook her head and refused to talk about it. This continued for the remainder of the week. Watching her was like looking through glass. She just seemed to be going through the motions of life with no real distinction.

He pulled her aside late on Friday after school wanting to talk to her. He told her he wanted to see her again, but wasn't sure how she would respond. He wanted to spend some time with her this weekend. She told him she was suppose to attend some van der Woodsen formal event on Saturday night, but really didn't think she could handle going. When he questioned why not and she didn't answer right away, he guessed it had something to do with Chuck.

Blair decided she should probably just tell him what happened with Chuck… or at least a watered down version of what happened. She agreed to go out for dinner with him to a little club not far from campus so they could talk. They didn't notice the maroon sedan tailing them on the way belonging to Chuck's P.I.

They'd both finished eating and were enjoying a bottle of wine when Blair filled him in on what had been happening the last few days with her. She started by telling him why she hadn't been at school those few days. She knew he'd been concerned. That was so sweet of him. She'd decided on Sunday evening that he was indeed becoming her friend. He was safe. He was fun. He respected her. She was pretty sure she didn't want a major relationship with him at this time, but it might be fun to casually date him or at least to hang out with him from time to time. From the way he had been wrapped around her on Sunday morning, she knew Dan probably wanted a little more from her. She appreciated the attention, but didn't want to encourage it at this time, if ever. But she didn't want him to go away either. Besides a few of the minions she had in training, Blair had no other friends on campus. She needed other people in her life right now desperately, and she genuinely liked Dan more and more every day.

So over their wine Blair explained that Chuck was trying to contact her because he'd been convinced Dan and her had been intimate the night he'd stayed over. She furthered him that Chuck was extremely angry with them both and should therefore be avoided. Dan agreed. She explained that Chuck's attempts to contact her had been relentless. He was driving her crazy with calls and texts and cards and gifts. He'd tried to get into her building several times and had sent both Serena and Nate over with messages. He'd gone so far as to try to get Dorota to intervene, but she told him to 'get bent' and chased him away with some type of kitchen utensil. Bottom of the line, she had dared not leave her apartment building for a couple of days until Chuck had cooled down a bit. She apologized for making Dan worry, and thanked him for his concern.

Dan had also suspected Chuck had seen the blasts from Gossip Girl (God, who hadn't?). He assumed he'd be disgusted with them both. He would be livid! He knew Chuck hated him even before he'd gotten involved with Blair. It had started years ago with Jenny at the Kiss on the Lips Party. Only once did they seem to get along for awhile, that is until Chuck found out Dan was writing about him. Since then, it was downhill from there. And Dan knew how important Chuck and Blair's relationship had been to both of them. He had no doubts that Chuck would do what he could to win her back.

So Dan understood exactly what Blair was talking about. He didn't want to get into a confrontation with Chuck again. He knew what everyone thought. He'd seen the Gossip Girl blasts that Sunday. He'd been high-fived all afternoon on campus and had random strangers congratulating him. Even though immensely disliked on campus, Blair was still considered cream of the crop at NYU. When his own sister started razzing him, he'd finally had enough. Nothing had (hardly) happened! He wasn't sure what was happening between him and Blair. Not yet anyways. And then to top it off, later on Sunday evening he'd gotten a really disturbing call from Vanessa.

Vanessa had been a bitch to him for most of the summer. He'd decided to stay away from her to avoid any complications. They were through. But Sunday night she'd called him in a huff. She started accusing him of becoming a social climber and a hypocrite. She accused him of sleeping with Blair in order to get back at her and to keep her from the Manhattan social scene. She yelled obscenities at him over the phone, and then she'd hung up. It was too weird!

He knew Vanessa and Blair hated each other. They were two very different people. But where he had managed to fit into the world of the Upper East Side, Vanessa couldn't seem to gain entrance. Dan admitted he still loved her in a way, but she wasn't who he always thought she was. Now he was starting to like someone new, someone who had unknowingly captured his heart without effort. At this time, he told himself, he would be a friend to Blair. But if opportunity presented, he would fight to make her much, much more.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dan and Blair had just finished their dinner when they spotted the two of them walk into the club. Head held high in righteousness, Vanessa held tightly onto Chuck's hand as they were shown to their table. Dan did a double take as they walked past. Blair coughed on her wine a moment, and then began to laugh.

"You have got to be kidding?" she commented. Blair knew this was an attempt by Chuck to get her jealous. He'd used it before. Chuck knew she hated Vanessa, especially since he'd slept with her last year, to get her back after she began dating Nate again. It hadn't worked then. It sure as hell wouldn't work now. "Looks like the dregs of Dumbo have returned!" she stated. "How pathetic and desperate can he be?"

"Ahhh, Blair, that's my former girlfriend you're dissing," Dan commented.

"Sorry Dan, I couldn't help myself," she replied. "I guess old habits die hard in more ways than one. We're finished here. We should probably just leave. Chuck just likely wants to make a show," she added.

"He does, does he?" Dan asked. "Well maybe we should give him one then."

"Dan. Please tell me you are not planning to do anything stupid," Blair inquired as she got up from the table.

He just smiled at her and told her no. He then helped her put on her coat and asked her if she liked her dinner. He motioned she should give him a little kiss on the cheek to thank him for it.

"I can do that," she responded, and lightly brushed her lips on his face in a chaste kiss.

But Dan had other ideas. As her lips were moving off his cheek he quickly pivoted so he was facing her. Within a fraction of a moment, he'd wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully on the mouth. Deeply. Passionately. She tried to open her mouth in protest and his tongue slipped in with the opportunity. He held her close until he felt her relax into it, bringing his hands up her back and into the dark curls at her neck. She closed her arms around him in a hug, and then removed her mouth from his.

"Holy shit Humphrey," she grinned, "that was probably the stupidest move I've ever seen anyone make in my life!" The words had just left her mouth when something blurred past her and knocked Dan flat on his ass.

"You son of a bitch! You get your filthy hands and mouth off my girlfriend!" yelled Chuck as he pounced on Dan, fists already in motion.

Dan shot up in a moment and the two of them went at it until they were pulled off each other by the bartender and a bouncer and then hustled outside. Blair and Vanessa followed, Blair just shaking her head and Vanessa seething in anger.

"I hope you're happy Blair," Vanessa snapped. "This is all your fault! Why didn't you just stay in Europe like you were supposed to?"

Blair marched passed Vanessa, ignoring both her and Chuck. She took Dan by the hand and led him past the growing crowd that was gathering outside the club. "Come on, Dan," she said, "let's go home." Camera phones were flashing like crazy.

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXO**

Chapter 9 en route…….

**A/N: **I'm having fun with this one. Are you ready for round three?

Comments/Feedback………………….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He was mad! The evening had not gone as he intended. He'd hoped that having Vanessa on his arm would anger both Blair and Dan, but particularly Dan. It was a weak plan. He knew it, but had no other at the moment. If Dan responded how Chuck hoped he would, it would then make Blair angry at Dan. But Instead of becoming angry, Blair had laughed at him. To top it off Humphrey had given him a taste of his own medicine by kissing Blair.

Seeing that insect with his mouth on Blair's and with his hands in those curls he so cherished, had sent him beyond his control. Chuck hadn't intended on doing anything when he'd first seen her kiss him on the cheek (hell, she did that to her mom and Lily and Eric and…..), but when Dan had spun her around and enveloped her, he couldn't stop himself! He was so disappointed in himself he could hardly stand it! He'd also been crushed when he'd noticed her return Dan's kiss. While lacking the passion their own kisses did, there was still substance to it. It made him sick!

He didn't understand how she could do that to him. He, himself couldn't stand the thought of his own mouth on any other woman. And he had tried! The endless parade of models and hookers into his suite was a joke. Despite what they tried (and they really did try), none could arouse him. Despite their best efforts, none had been able to stimulate him enough to get any real response. He would just lay there, unable to touch a single one… even if it was totally dark and he imagined it was her. Even if he was drunk or pharmaceutically induced. And the thought of kissing even one of them? There was no way in hell! Their lips disgusted him.

He recalled the last time he'd had this problem. It had been when Blair was dating Marcus. His only cure that time had been Blair. His last two encounters had confirmed this suspicion. With her everything functioned exceptionally well. He only had to look at her to immediately grow painfully hard. And it seemed every time he touched her, made love to her, it just got better…. more intense even. Their individual energies magnified when brought together. The electricity between them was unbelievable. Neither were likely to find this with any other again. She was it for him. Without her he was a eunuch. He was doomed.

And Vanessa was pissed! She'd been promised a night out. She'd been promised Dan's attention. She'd been promised fun. Instead she'd only received humiliation. How dare Chuck call _her_ his girlfriend when he was with her! How dare he fly across a crowded club and attack someone in such a public place! When she'd agreed to go out with him after he'd called her last Tuesday, she'd gotten her hopes up about a few things. She was hoping to make Dan jealous and want to take her back (which she would make him work for). She was hoping that hooking up with Chuck Bass would mean getting an opportunity to become re-established with that upper class social scene again. And finally, she was hoping for another opportunity to sleep with Chuck.

After they'd left the club Chuck hadn't wanted to stay out any more. He had the limo bring them back to his suit and he proceeded to get very drunk. He didn't bother washing the traces of blood off his hands or face. Vanessa tried to get him engaged in a variety of conversations, to which he all just shrugged off. He had no interest in anything she possibly might have to say. He finally just went and lay down on his bed and ignored her. Vanessa took this as an opportunity to get more physical with him. It had been far too long since she'd had any decent sex and she knew he could deliver.

She stood in front of his bed and began to undress for him. Slowly. Seductively. He watched as she removed each article of her clothing swaying her hips and running her hands up and down her body. But he seemed to see right through her. He was comparing her routine to Blair's from their first night together at Victrola. There was absolutely no comparison. Vanessa did nothing to entice him to become aroused.

When she was done her strip tease, Vanessa slid onto the bed and over to Chuck. She began to undress him, running her hands up and down along his entire body. He lay there looking at her without expression. Without response. When she had him down to his boxers, Chuck told her to turn out the lights. She hesitated for a moment, and then did as he asked, assuming he'd just want to go to sleep with her afterwards.

She felt her way back to the bed and to Chuck in the dark, and then crawled back next to him. When she found him, she straddled his hips and began to run her hands back up over his chest, to his neck and hair. He removed her hands from his hair. She hesitated a moment and then bent to kiss him. He didn't kiss her back. She was confused. The last time they'd done this, he'd been way more responsive. She figured he was probably just sore from being in a fight with Dan, or maybe was just tired. She grinned and decided she'd get him going with her mouth on him. She recalled he appreciated a good blow job.

She began to work her mouth down his body going from his neck to his shoulders, placing tiny kisses along his collar bone and neck. She slid her tongue down to his chest and found his tiny nipples, erect and waiting. She took each one into her mouth and delicately teased it with her tongue, meanwhile feeling her own grow hard and wishing it was his turn to reciprocate. She continued her journey south along his treasure trail, nipping him gently with her teeth along the way. She placed slow wet kisses at his pelvis and proceeded downwards. She stopped at his penis.

Wow! Her ministrations to his body at this point had ceased to arouse him! At all! Chuck was as limp as could be. She didn't understand it. By now he should be rock hard and eagerly anticipating the cumulative activities! "Ah, Chuck," she began, "what's going on?"

"I've been having some difficulty," he answered. "Just blow me, Ok," he stated rather than asked.

She shook her head in wonder and disbelief, but figured she could do this (yes, she figured she was that good!). She began in earnest putting her mouth on him. Starting at the tip she teased him with her tongue. She circled the ridge of his head with it next, and then eased it into her mouth, starting gently then building suction as she began to bob herself up and down on him, sliding it in deeper and deeper with each stroke.

But there wasn't much to take in. He remained flaccid in her mouth. She placed her hands onto his scrotum and began to stroke and message his balls in unison with her sucking him. After a few minutes there was still no response.

She stopped and slid her body back up onto him. She put her face directly in front of his and gave him a small kiss on the mouth "Maybe if you….," she began, but he cut her off, turning his head to the side.

"Leave," he stated and turned his back to her.

Vanessa was so stunned she didn't know what to do. She quickly gathered her clothes and ran into the bathroom to redress. Once clothed, she left his suite and flew out of the building to catch a cab. Tears blurred her eyes. She felt like one of his whores.

**XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So we're heading _home _now are we_?" _Dan asked with a huge grin, while putting emphasis on the word 'home'. Blair's response to his kiss and her final comment outside the club had left him feeling encouraged. He'd expected to get a rise out of Chuck when he kissed her, but he hadn't expected him to lunge at him. He'd only seen Chuck that angry a couple of times, the last being when he'd hit Jack in the face after attacking Lily. His reaction to the kiss had been much fiercer than that. He didn't know Chuck had it in him! He was almost impressed!

But he'd been even more impressed with Blair's mouth. He'd felt himself melt as soon as his mouth met hers. His entire body responded instantly. He was liquid. She was silk. She had the most sensuous mouth he'd ever imagined. And when she'd allowed him to enter it with his tongue, he thought he'd died! Her responsiveness could have made him climax right there in front of everyone in that club.

"_We_ are only going _home_ for a few moments, just so I can clean you up Humphrey," she giggled putting an emphasis on those specific words. "And then _I_ am staying in, and _you_ are going back to your dorm!" She had no intention of keeping him at her place longer than necessary. She wouldn't send him back to campus all cut and bleeding. She knew he wouldn't take care of his injuries properly, and Blair loved mothering the boo-boo's of the men in her life. She'd often administered minor first aid on her dad when he'd lived at home before jetting of to Paris. She'd mothered Nate's sports injuries since they were kids, and she'd taken care of Chuck this past year whenever he had any kind of ailment or minor hurt. Dan was her friend; she would do the same with him. But she had no intention of letting him stay over again.

She had felt the passion of Dan's kiss in the club. She'd found it comforting, even enticing somewhat. It kind of reminded her of kissing Nate. Pleasant, but with no punch to it. It certainly wasn't like kissing Chuck. Even the simplest of Chuck's kisses set her on fire. But Dan's kiss had confirmed something to her that she really didn't want to have to deal with. Dan liked her. A lot! His whole body had responded to her immediately. And, as much as she probably needed to right now, she had no intention of getting laid by Dan Humphrey. She just didn't really see him as the 'friends with benefits' kind of guy. She just knew if she sex with Dan, he would want much, much more. She knew she couldn't give him that, at least not right now. Because, despite how much she might hate Chuck right now, she still loved him.

At the apartment Blair set to getting tweezers, peroxide, Q-tips and Polysporin out to clean and dress the cuts. Besides a few bruises, Dan had a good shiner developing (wow…. who'd a thought Chuck could hit so hard!?!), a small cut on the side of his lip, and a few minor scrapes on his hands after landing on his ass on the pavement.

Dan sat on her kitchen counter as she tended to him. She set to work wiping away the dirt and blood on his face and hands. He was such a big baby! He whimpered as she carefully dabbed at the stings around his eye and lip, and squealed as she plucked out road rash splinters on the palms of his hands. She giggled when he pouted as she gently applied the Polysporin on him. When she finally touched his lip with a dab on her finger, he leaned in and gently kissed her once more, his soft lips thanking her. This time she responded openly. He slid off the counter and pulled her close into his embrace, moaning as he deepened the kiss and wrapping his arms around her small frame. His hands caressed her back and he reached down to hold her closer to him, one hand cupping her bottom, another her hip.

She could feel his body respond immediately to her kiss as he pulled her closer to him. He moaned again deeply into her mouth as his erection grazed her pelvic bone. She pulled away, still in his embrace and gently hugged him, her arms around his neck. She kissed his forehead. "Dan," she whispered. "I can't do this…….. Not right now. I… I'm not ready for it," she apologized. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Blair," he gently whispered back to her. "It's alright. I know you're not ready yet. I just can't seem to help myself. You're just so fucking sexy," he returned. He hugged her to him once more and planted a light kiss back on her forehead. "I know you still love him," he continued, shaking his head slightly. "It's Ok. I can be patient." He pulled away from her and sighed. "But now, I think I'd better go before I can't stop." He smiled at her and went to the door. "I'll pick you up for the party tomorrow night at nine."

"Oh, I don't think we should still be going to that!" she stated. "If Chuck shows after what happened at the club tonight, it could get ugly!"

"I'm not too worried about Bass," he said, "This is your friend's party, and you were invited. We'll go."

"Ok Dan, if you think it'll be alright, we'll try," she replied and gave him a tiny kiss on his lips as they said their goodbyes. Deep down her stomach lurched in anxiety and fear. She knew it would be a huge mistake to go to that party.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 10 en route……….

**A/N:** So, I appreciate the little bit of freaking out over the Vanuck pairing in Chapter 8 and now 9. It is **suppose** to be short term….. Please be patient. Chuck needs to get Dan away from Blair anyway he can. He is being impulsive and irrational right now. Dan is a real threat here (even I can see that and I can't stand the guy!!!) I had no intentions of writing this as I have. The story is evolving on its own accord, and Dan is developing into a character much different than I originally intended…… Comments/ feedback always welcomed. Thank you for all the responses on the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

"Oh, please," Eric snorted with laughter as his drink came out his nose and he coughed and sputtered. "Tell me again Nate! I can't believe he bumped into mom in the hall like that," he squealed, the image just too rich in his mind. "Mom must have flipped out!"

"I tell you man, it was really, really funny. She was so pissed, but she kept it together, you know? The way only Lily can. But the poor bugger has it bad! And I heard Serena talking to Blair this morning," he continued, enjoying the pleasure his girlfriend's younger brother seemed to be getting from all the drama, "He pounded the crap out of Dan in some club last night. I guess he went nuts when Dan kissed her and he started punching him before he even had touched his entree! They both got bounced!"

"Well, that explains the Gossip Girl comments this morning then," Eric chuckled, wiping the laughter tears from the corner of his eyes. "I wonder if either of them will show tonight, and if Blair does, if she'll risk Dan bringing him here."

"Oh, they're both coming all right," Serena said as she joined them in their booth at the Palace. "And Blair's bringing Dan." She slid in between Nate and Eric, shaking her head at Nate and tussling Eric's hair. She'd seen him expel his drink from his nose in laughter earlier on in the conversation. She knew exactly what story Nate was sharing with him. For some reason, the thought of Chuck struggling in the romance department had become a great, endless source of entertainment for her younger brother. Eric worshiped Chuck, but thought it immensely funny that the once biggest stud in all of New York, was now whipped by a girl he'd known his whole life like a sister. Eric was absolutely stoked to see how the evening would play out! "Those two have to work this thing out," Serena continued. "It's just going too far. Poor Dan, he's in for a big let down if he thinks Blair Waldorf is going to be his next girlfriend. I can't even believe she likes him at all, seeing their history!" Serena commented.

"I think you're just jealous," Nate accused. "Dan's a great guy and they actually have a lot in common. And I know she loves Chuck, but he was pretty harsh on her last winter a couple of times, and it broke her. I know Blair. She needs to feel like a queen sometimes too. She can do that more with Dan, than with Chuck. If she's still hurting, she's going to go with Humphrey as a pill because he's easier to swallow."

On this last part of Nate's comment, Eric was taking another sip of his drink. The way the words came out of Nate's mouth caused the younger man to snort once more, expelling even more liquid from his nose again. "Jesus, Nate!" Eric said after getting back his composure, "Watch the puns!"

Serena excused herself, laughing again at the two men in her life, "I'll be back in a little while," she stated. "I need to go check on some last minute things with the caterer or something like that."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX**

Chuck was already half past intoxicated when Serena knocked on the door, and then entered his suite. He greeted her with a raise of his glass. He looked like hell.

"Chuck," she commented, a little more than worried, "I thought you said you were coming to the party tonight."

"I really don't know if there's a point Sis," he spat. "I'll only get into another fight with that douche if she brings him. I don't want to ruin your party."

"You can hang out with Eric, Nate and me, Chuck," she offered. "We'll make sure you don't lose control. Come on," she coaxed, "it'll be alright."

"It's not control I'm worried about losing," he replied under his breath as he finished the amber liquid in his glass.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I'm worried we're over, Serena," he admitted. "I don't think I'm going to get her back. She hates me now for sure," He sighed deeply and looked up at the worried expression on her face. "Up until this week I seriously thought we were going to get back together again," he continued. "Blair had a mad-on all spring and summer for some stupid fights we had. Her self esteem hit the dirt like it does with her and she bailed. I deserved that. I was being a prick. But I was sure once she came back and I fixed every stupid thing I did, then we'd have a chance to straighten things out, and she'd come around again."

"And she hasn't," Serena added.

"Not only has she not come around, now she's dating Dan fucking Humphrey!" he added angrily. "At first I thought it was just a joke, a game to prove a point. But its not, is it?"

"No, I don't think it's a game Chuck," Serena replied. "I know they were just friends at first, but I think it might be changing. I don't really get it either, but Nate seems to think Dan is good for Blair's self esteem or something. I guess he's really gentle with her. Nate's pretty sure Dan is falling pretty hard for her."

"And what do you think?" he asked. "You're her best friend, and you know him better than the rest of us."

"I know she likes him, but, beyond that I don't think it's reciprocal at all," Serena answered. "I know she still loves you Chuck. But she's still hurting. I know she begged her family to let her stay in Europe, and I know she wants to transfer there at the end of this school year."

"So what do I do now?" he whispered, fighting off the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes.

"If you love her like I think you do, you have to keep fighting for her Chuck." She answered, placing her arms around him in a comforting hug. "You need to make her feel safe. You need to let her know she's important to you as a woman, not as property you're entitled to. You need to make her feel respected and valued. If you don't mean it and take this seriously you might permanently lose her this time. For good. So you need to fight for her hard and win her back for keeps. Because Chuck," she added in a serious tone as she looked him deep in the eyes, "If you ever hurt her like this again, I'll make sure she falls in love with Dan myself."

"I'll never hurt her again, Serena," he promised, "If she'll just give me another chance."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO**

Dan hitched his breath when she first opened the door for him. Blair was stunning. She wore an Eleanor Waldorf Original that had been tailored just for her in Paris, and it showed off her petit figure perfectly. It was completely open in the back with the deep cut barely just to her bum. It was an unusual shade of bronze with a shimmer that would catch in the light. Its rich color accented her already deep brown eyes, making them appear black and bottomless. Her dark curls hung loosely down her back and framed her beautiful face. She wore an amazing single strand of black pearls around her neck, with a matching set of earrings. They complimented the dress and matched her eyes. She was breathtaking. It almost caused him pain to look at her. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "You look incredible," he admired, as he took her hand and escorted her to the car.

The party was in full swing when they got there. Blair was pleased to see several of her old Constance friends had been invited and was happy to catch up on their news. Dan was happy to leave her for awhile while he went to likewise catch up with some former buddies. He kept an eye on Blair, however, just in case she might need him.

Unfortunately for Blair, however, she soon became the center of attention as the questions started pouring out of people about what had happened to her and Chuck, and her relationship with Dan. As her discomfort grew, she began to drink more and more of the champagne that seemed to flow by in a never ending stream. She wandered back and forth quite contentedly between her friends and Dan's for awhile until he approached her with a concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Something's going on at home," he replied. "Another crisis with my sister, I think," he replied. "I'm sorry Blair, but I'm going to have to take off. Do you want me to take you home, or are you Ok to stay here?" he asked.

"I think I'll stay, if you don't mind," she answered. "I'll just crash at Serena's if I get too drunk," she added. "She and Nate will take care of me. They're kind of like my own family," she said with a little smile. "Besides, I haven't really had a lot of time to spend with them recently."

"Ok then," he agreed." I'll call you tomorrow. And with that he hugged her openly and placed a light kiss on her mouth. "Have fun," he added and then he left.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Serena had gone to get Blair when they'd witnessed Dan leave the party. She had Nate to thank for the idea. Nate had placed a call to Rufus expressing his concerns over Jenny's latest boyfriend, Carter. After the drug dealer issues last spring, Jenny had been kept under fairly heavy supervision until recently. When Rufus refused to let her out of the house tonight, she'd taken off from home again. Rufus was on his way to Carter's to bring her back home. Dan needed to accompany his father in case there was any more trouble other than what they were already dealing with. Once the call came for Dan, Serena went into action. It was time to try to get both of them together to work this out once and for all!

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 11 en route…………

**A/N**: And the tension builds….Any/all comments/ feedback is welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was time to try to get both of them together to work this out, Serena thought. Chuck had given her keys to an unoccupied suite upstairs, not far from the party room where she could talk privately to Blair first. They were both sure Blair would bolt if Serena brought her into a room with Chuck already there. He was waiting elsewhere in the hotel, watching on a monitor for Serena and Blair to enter the suite. He was to give her a few minutes of time alone with Blair, and then call her before coming in himself.

He was anxious. Scared. He knew that tonight could very well make it or break with them. It made him more than a little nervous. The thought of losing her permanently was as bad as losing his father had been. He couldn't comprehend a world where she didn't exist with him. More than anything else in his life, he wanted to work this out with Blair.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO**

"You have me really worried Serena," Blair said to her friend after they'd come into the suite and were sitting on the couch. "What's happening?"

"It's Chuck," Serena replied looking at her friend in earnest. "I'm really worried about him B."

"What's he done this time Serena?" Blair asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "impregnate Vanessa?" She shook her head and started to stand, intending to leave. "Whatever he's done now, is not my concern."

"No B. It's nothing like that, and I think it is your concern," Serena added as she grabbed onto Blair's hand and ushered her to sit back down again. "He… he's not coping very well again, Blair," she continued. "We're all friends remember. We help each other out in times of trouble, despite our petty issues. We're the Non-Judgmental Breakfast Club, remember. I haven't seen him this upset since he lost his father. I'm scared for him again."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blair replied. Despite what may have transpired between them, she really didn't want to see Chuck suffer like that again. That period of his life had been horrible. Just thinking about his pain caused her eyes to begin welling up. "What's happening Serena," she asked.

"I think he's ready to give in again," she said to her friend, looking at her hands. "He's drinking way too much, and doing a lot of drugs. He's not eating, or sleeping. He's missing a lot of work at Bass Industries. I love my step brother B. I can't stand to see him like this again."

"What can I do to help, Serena?" Blair asked. .

"Oh, just a second B." Serena asked as she answered a call on her cell phone. "Yeah," she said into the phone. And then a moment later concluded with, "Ok, bye."

"Sorry, B." she continued, "You need to talk to Chuck, Blair. Try to fix whatever's broken between you two."

"I don't think I can, Serena," Blair stated as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Talking to him just doesn't work. You saw proof of that last week at your house. It just hurts me too much!"

"But you love him B. I know you do. And he loves you too, even if you are both too stubborn to say it to each other again. Even if you decide you don't want that kind of relationship with him, you have to try and work things out. He's suffering Blair. And I think you are too. Please," she begged. "Please try. I know you're not weak. You can do this. Please try, he needs you really badly right now."

"I don't know, S. I don't know if we can ever work this out," Blair responded in a whisper, shaking her head, "ever."

They heard a soft knock on the door of the suite. As Serena got up to answer it, Blair looked hard at her and wiped at the tears that had begun to fall on her face. "What now?" she asked.

"Hey," he said quietly to his sister when she opened the door of the suite. "How's she doing?"

"Be gentle with her, Ok," Serena stated to him as she turned back inside to Blair. "B. I'm, um, ah, I'm going to go back to the party for awhile," she informed her now very wide- eyed friend as she walked over to her on the couch. She leaned down and kissed Blair on the cheek and then whispered in her ear, "It'll be Ok, B, you'll see. You can do this. I know you can," And then added, as she turned to walk away, "I'll talk to you later, Ok?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO**

'OMFG!' Blair thought. She could not believe Serena had set her up like this. She looked up at Chuck, as new tears began to fall down her face. She wanted to run, but the look on his face stopped her. He had tears in his eyes too. She quickly looked down at her hands on her lap, heart pounding so hard she would swear he could hear it..

He carefully approached her and sat next to her on the couch. "I really am sorry," he said looking at the hands on her lap. Then he pleaded in a voice barely over a whisper, "Please talk to me Blair."

She turned and looked at him, waiting for a smirk or a sarcastic comment. But he only looked at her with sorrow and she witnessed a fat tear escaping and rolling down his face.

She turned her body towards him and lifted her hand to his face, catching the fallen tear. "Chuck," she whispered, and she sucked in her breath when he closed his eyes at her touch. A few more tears fell on her hand. He reached to take it away from his face and brought it back down to his lap where his other hand joined it to hold hers there. He opened his eyes and looked into her dark brown ones which also were crying.

"I love you," he told her softly, "and I know I've been a jerk. Will you please talk with me? I promise I won't do anything rash."

"Ok, Chuck. We can talk. For awhile." she added, looking at his hands holding hers gently on his lap, "but I really don't know what more we have to say to each other."

He sighed and gave her hands a squeeze. Then he replied, "Thank you. I know we've spoken before and it hasn't gotten us anywhere, except here. I don't want to fight with you any more. But I need to explain a few things to you and it's important that you let me finish, Ok."

He took a deep breath and started talking to her in earnest. "I've thought about this for a long, long time. About us and about last year. I came to a few important realizations that you need to know," he began. "You're right. I was an unfeeling ass last year. I put my needs before yours most of the time. In reality it was probably way much to take on at the same time… a girlfriend and my father's company. I wasn't really ready to commit to either, let alone both at the same time. And I didn't know how to juggle both. So I immersed myself in the company whenever things got tough for us. I now understand that my dad did the same thing. So you suffered when I was unable to support you with school, with the problems you were having with Serena, with you missing your family, and with your having nobody at NYU. I understand that I should have been there for you and I wasn't. For that I truly am sorry."

She looked up at him with light tears coming down, and she nodded with a slight smile.

He continued, feeling somewhat reassured at her response. "And I didn't respect you when you wanted to help me out with the company at times; but, to be fair you didn't really respect me either Blair." He added holding eye contact with her and slightly nodding his head. "And I know you know what I'm talking about. Some of your interferences could have cost the company an awful lot of money and clients last year. You didn't seem to know or care how serious some of it was. You know this is true. I know I have a lot of it, but it's more than just money for me. This company isn't a game to me. It's my legacy… it's the only part of my family that I have left. I have to take it all very serious. And you have to respect that in me. I can't jeopardize it, I won't. I owe it to my parents. To me, it's like my 'Yale' so to speak, and it's what's going to be able to support me, I mean support us and our kids in the future."

With the reference of their future, her eyes widened in shock. He smiled and squeezed her hands a little bit tighter.

"Chuck…. she began."

"No, Blair," he cut her off," Please. I need to say this all," he sighed. "Please let me finish before I lose my nerve."

"Ok," she nodded and looked back at her hands, held in his on her lap. She let him continue.

"And you were right about other things too. I often didn't trust you or give you credit for knowing certain things, like when Jack planted Evelyn at my dad's grave sight on the anniversary of his death. With that, you have to try and understand what the possibility of having a family meant for me. You have so much family, and they love you, all of them. Even though your mom is cold, deep down she loves you the only way she can. And you have three fathers who all adore you. I never had any of the unconditional love that your 3 dad's have for you. I know in his way, Bart loved me too. But I always knew I really had nobody. I was desperate to believe I had a mother after I'd grown up thinking I'd killed her at birth. Jack knew this. That's why he did it. And you knew it too."

"When it all blew up on me," he continued, "I flipped out. I had to handle losing a parent again when the truth came out. And I was angry with you about all of it, even though I know it wasn't your fault. I should have trusted your judgment in the first place. I know you always had my best interest at heart, but at the time it felt like you were mocking me. It made the pain I was feeling even worse than it already did. I couldn't handle it. So our relationship suffered even more. So, I'm sorry about that whole situation too. I didn't mean to drive you away the way I did….."

"Chuck, you seldom included me in your life," Blair commented looking him in the eye. Tears began to well up in her again at his mention of family, and her voice broke as she continued. "Even though we were supposed to be together, I felt like an outsider. I saw myself as your family, Chuck. And yet you kept shutting me out when things got tough, instead of letting me support you like family does. It was my job to support you, but you just couldn't let me do it. I told you before I couldn't stand to see you hurt yourself any more. And this was like watching you hurt yourself over and over again. You have no idea of how it breaks my heart to see you do that."

"I do know that Blair," he sighed. "You're right, again. I guess what I need to say is, I know I screwed up over and over again with us this last year. I'm not perfect, Blair. I doubt if I ever will be. I still need to learn about balance in my life. I need to learn to have faith and trust in others, especially in those I love. I don't want to become like my father. I won't let that happen. You need to trust me on that."

He slid off of the couch onto the floor and knelt at her feet. Leaning down, he kissed her hands gently between his own and then looked up at her as he finished. **"**I think the thing I need you to understand the most is that I never meant to make you feel bad about yourself Blair. Ever. It killed me to hear you say I did that to you. Of course your feelings are important to me, probably more so than what you're aware. They're what kept me away from you for years. I was always afraid I'd hurt you, just like I keep doing. You need to know that I think you're amazing. To me you're everything I admire in a person. And I love you….. more than I ever thought it was possible to love somebody."

Tears again came to his eyes as he whispered his last words into her hands, "please believe me. I love you, and I'm asking you to forgive me." he rested his forehead on their entwined hands, not daring to look at her. Afraid of what her response might be.

She slid her hands from between his and stroked his head, raising it so her eyes could see into his depths. She needed him to see her say what she had to next. If he saw that her eyes matched her words, he would know they were the truth.

"You know I love you Chuck. That's never been the problem. And I really want to believe you. But you're still doing what you have just told me you won't."

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. It was clear he didn't know what she was implying. So she continued, "You tell me you trust me. But just last week you accused me of having sex with Dan Humphrey. Despite what Gossip Girl or anyone else said, you should have trusted me better than that." she started.

"Blair… ," he began.

"No, Chuck, let me finish," she insisted. "You need to hear this. You've known me your whole life. I am not, nor have I ever been, easy! I am not a slut. The Jack thing doesn't count. That was a different situation altogether, so don't you dare bring that up," she warned when he looked about to interrupt her (she knew him so well!) "And when you insisted that I fucked Dan, last week, you may as well have called me a whore. I was a whore to you, Chuck! All that really happened was Dan curled up on the couch with me. And I guess he felt me up while I was sleeping, Ok! So your words hurt me a lot! And they made me angry! But you know what I thought, Chuck?" she asked rhetorically, "I thought about the masses of women you've had in your bed every night. And it made me sick. You thought I was the whore? If you really trusted me Chuck, then me fucking Dan Humphrey would never have even crossed your mind! So I let you think I did fuck him, knowing you'd be angry. I thought maybe it's better for you to believe whatever you need to of me, if it helps you move on. If that's what helps get you through the night, then just believe whatever you want."

He shook his head. "I've never thought of you as a whore, Blair," he insisted. "And after you ran out of Serena's last week, she told me you didn't have sex with Humphrey. I'm sorry I accused you of it in the first place. I was out of my head with jealousy. It was stupid of me. But you need to know I can't, nor will I ever be able to easily 'move on' from you. I haven't touched another woman since I told you I loved you last year. I just can't, despite the girls that have been in and out of my suite. Nothing has happened. Nothing will ever happen again." He looked at her intensely, nearly drowning in the depth of her eyes. Butterflies were doing somersaults in his stomach and his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest as he continued, the tears again escaping from his eyes. "I love you Blair. Period. I can't foresee ever touching or wanting to be with anyone other than you again. I mean it. You're it for me, Waldorf. Forever."

"What are you saying, Chuck?" she asked, as more of her own welled up tears begin to spill at the sight of those on his face. She could feel her head swim and her heart race as he spoke. He was intoxicating.

He leaned in towards her body, holding her gaze until he was only a breath away. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face. His final words, spoken just above a whisper were raw and aimed at her heart, "I'm saying I'll love you forever. I'm saying I can't stand the thought of living another day without you in my life, there just wouldn't be any point. And I'm saying I want you to be my wife, have my children, and grow old with me. Please…."

"Chuck…." she cried into his mouth as her lips captured his, her arms drawing him closer in an embrace.

He stood and pulled her up to meet his body with passion, then gathered her up in his arms to take her into the bedroom of the suite. He set her down in front of him and unzipped the back of her dress, it leaving a shimmer as it slid easily to her feet. With his hands on her shoulders, he lifted her curls and breathed in her scent, sending shivers rippling down her body. He put his warm mouth on the back of her neck, tasting her as he ran his hands around her to her waist, molding her body next to his.

She moaned with pleasure at his touch and leaned into him further, bending and tilting her head somewhat backwards to give him better access to the side of her neck. She then slid around in his arms to face him and he smashed his mouth hungrily onto her own, groaning as his tongue met with hers. Her arms circled his shoulders, her hands slid up into his hair, and her fingers got lost in his waves.

She broke the kiss for a moment to bring her arms back up front. She helped him shed his jacket and unbutton his shirt, easing them off until they fell with her dress on the floor. She put her lips on his chest, kissing the place just over his heart, feeling it's beat quickening with her own. His hands slid down to her thighs to lift her silky slip up, over and off. He walked her to the bed where he sat and lifted first one of her shapely legs, then the other, to ease stockings off. His hands then ran the course from her ankle back up to her thighs. He lay back on the bed, pulling her body onto his gently, her lips once again tasting his own.

She eased her body up on him, straddling him just below his hips to begin to slide his boxers down, and off his feet, onto the floor. She stroked and kissed his thighs, his hands now in her hair, as she worked her way up to his very engorged penis. She stroked his length, encouraging a deep groan in his throat, and a whisper of her name, "Blair…" From it's base to it's head she licked along the prominent vein causing his body to jerk and a gasp to escape from his mouth. She moaned when she circled it's head with her tongue and she tasted him.

He stopped her, lifting her head with his hands so she could look at him, "You first," he grinned, pulling her up and flipping them over. He caressed and placed soft kisses along her arms and chest until he came to the small peaks of her breast. He gently took first one nipple, then the other into his mouth, gently sucking and rolling each hard tip between his tongue and teeth. She arched her body up and gasped as electricity jolted through her body. He rolled his tongue down to her naval, where he circled and then tasted her before placing steaming wet kisses over to her pelvis.

His hands slid down to her thighs, skirting her heat, to slip under and cup her bum, lifting and tilting her up slightly in preparation of his assault. He felt her breath grow heavy and he locked his eyes on hers for a moment before his mouth found her core. She gasped as his lips closed around her clit and he sucked gently until she groaned. His tongue found her folds, and he tasted her heat as he probed her depths. As her breathing quickened, he slid a hand up and replaced his tongue with delft fingers. His tongue darted back over her to her swollen clit, where it began sucking again, a little harder, and a little faster as her breathing indicated. She cried out when the spasms began, erupting into a killer orgasm. "Chuck," she mewled, over and over again until they subsided. She caught his face with her hands and pulled him up to her, placing a deep kiss on his lips. She moaned with pleasure when she tasted herself on his tongue.

Now he lifted his body up slightly and she slid her legs around him arching her pelvis until she could feel his engorged penis at her opening. He thrust hard into her, eliciting another gasp from her mouth, her body welcoming his intrusion. Her velvet walls gripped his length as he drove in and out, harder and deeper with each thrust, sending heat through her body. When he sensed her getting close, he increased his speed and slid his hand to her clit, rubbing and pinching as she began to climax again.

He let himself go when she screamed as her walls erupted in spasm, tightening and drawing him deeper inside her depths, crying her name into her neck as he came. When her next orgasm erupted he gasped as he was jerked tighter and even further inside of her, while she groaned his name and purred with pleasure.

"Oh… my… God! ... How…are… you… managing … this?" he asked in amazement as her waves continued to assault him.

When she finally collapsed under him, she looked at him shyly and mumbled, "Sorry."

He laughed and kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm not," he admitted with a grin, "But I am exhausted."

They were both fast asleep when Serena peeked in a little while later as the party raged on below them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO**

Chapter 12 en route…..

**A/N:** Whew!!! I had to take a few breaks while writing this one!

Comments/Feedback: Please let me know what you think….I'm not sure how I'm going to end this one yet, so I'll sleep on it tonight (errr, I mean this morning…. It's already 6:00 AM Alberta time!).


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dark tresses splayed across his pillow were the first thing Chuck saw when he opened his eyes the next morning. The sight immediately put him in a great mood. He reached a hand to touch them, bringing them to his face. He breathed in their scent, and then gently kissed them before returning them to the pillow.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" she giggled at the sight of him molesting her curls. She turned around and snuggled into his body as he wrapped arms around her, holding her to fit his mould. He drove his face into those same tresses until he found her neck, where he planted a string of gentle kisses running toward her ear. He took her lobe in his mouth and gently suckled it, causing shivers to run down her arms and back.

She reached behind her body to his thighs, where she slid her fingers along smooth skin. She felt him growing hard against her ass and she leaned into it with a soft moan on her lips. Mornings were always good with Chuck.

Fingers caressing her waist now slid down to her core and he found her already wet with need. "Mhmmm," he groaned into her ear as he dipped his fingers into her center, and she opened her legs to permit greater access.

She pressed her body harder against his groin and her hand slid from his thigh to his swollen penis. She guided him to her warm opening, and he held her knee while he penetrated deep into her warmth. Initially remaining stationary inside her, his other hand began to work on her clit as she began to grind around him, slightly panting as her heat intensified. She loved to feel his length caressing places often neglected from more traditional motions.

He groaned louder when he felt her pleasure mounting and he began gently thrusting as she continued her assault on him from the inside. He gently bit her shoulder when he felt her begin to clench him, holding back until she imploded. As she contracted around him, he plunged ahead, faster and deeper as her waves drew him deeper inside. He continued to rub her clit faster bringing her a second orgasm as he too came inside her. Feeling him start to cum, she continued grinding him until he finally gasped, feeling as though his head might explode. With a little grin, she quickly closed her legs and clenched him, trapping him deep inside to ride the continual waves she provided. God he loved her!

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

"I'll stick around today if you want," Dan told his father. They'd been out quite late dealing with Jenny issues. The young woman was a challenge to say the least. Being so different than her brother, was a source of constant amazement to Rufus. Dan had always been easy. He was bright, responsible and eager to please. Although Jenny was also very bright, she was often oppositional and as temperamental as hell. Lately Rufus found himself offering many silent prayers of thanks that he and his former wife hadn't had the third child they'd often considered. Another one like her would have done him in!

"Thanks son, but we're all good here," Rufus replied. Jenny was once again grounded for life, although that seemed to mean less and less to her as she got older. Rufus appreciated the commitment to the family his eldest child had shown, but he didn't want family drama to stand in the way of the young man's education. "You go ahead and meet with your new girl like you'd planned. I know you've been working hard together on homework these last few weeks, and I wouldn't want you to get behind in your studies."

"Thanks dad. But please call if you need help. I'm sure Blair wouldn't mind coming over to help out. She knows Jenny from school too," Dan responded. He'd wanted to bring Blair over to his place anyways and maybe get her to spend some family time with them, even if it was in the old Brooklyn flat. She'd been there before, years ago, when he'd first been dating Serena. Hell, she'd even liked Cedric he remembered! He knew she was a family kind of girl, and had told him she was missing her family. He couldn't believe they'd left her and they'd moved to France! He couldn't conceive of having no adult support in his life, even if he was pushing twenty! If she felt comfortable in his family home, he'd be able to provide her with something absent in her life. Telling her that he needed to check on his sister was a good excuse to get her over there.

He was also kind of hoping that Blair and Jenny might bond a little bit. They had a lot in common. He knew that they had been on again off again friends in the past, but there was a real opportunity to reel her in if he could hook her with offering her some family life.

He'd thought about her most of the night. He knew that he was in serious jeopardy of falling head over heals in love with her. There were a couple of reasons why he was in danger. First of all, he actually liked her as a person more than he ever had imagined possible. She had become an almost totally different person after she'd been taken out of the monarchy at Constance. True, last year had been somewhat socially challenging for her, but she was coming around to reality quite nicely. He believed she seldom saw herself better than others anymore. She was certainly nice to him and his classmates. He was secretly relieved that she no longer lived in the dorms. He knew it would have only been a matter of time before she would become the desire of most of the men in her dorm. He kind of liked having her all to himself! The only desire he wanted her succumbing too was his!

Desire was the other reason Dan Humphrey got little to no sleep last night. It was also the other reason he was in danger. He had 'wanted' other girls before. Serena in particular had been a major 'want'. She had been bubbly and flirtatious and was always the life of the party. But Blair was different. She was intelligent and seductive, yet seraphic at the same time. She'd never attempted to get his attention, yet had gotten all of it along with captivating his heart. He couldn't fathom what she could do to him if she put effort into it, but he sure would like to find out.

Her body was fueling this desire. He loved the firm curves on her petite frame. The tiny soft breasts he'd stroked and the tight ass that affronted his crotch last weekend had tested every moral bone in his body (literally as well as figuratively). He'd been so painfully aroused that whole night with her pressed against him that he'd later sported the worst case of blue balls in his life to prove it. Then, when he'd finally tasted her mouth when he'd kissed her, he'd become instantly hard again. He knew she had to be beyond belief in bed if she'd managed to keep someone of Chuck's reputation captivated. Last night he'd fantasised about her sexually non stop! And so last night Dan Humphrey simply could not stop the thoughts of her. He hadn't jerked off so much since he'd discovered how in middle school! He was completely bewitched by all of her.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

Serena was ecstatic in the kitchen the next morning mixing berries in with her yogurt for breakfast. Nate had been out for a morning run and she wanted to run a few errands before he came back. As she ate her meal she happily thought of the party last night. Top and foremost, she congratulated herself on how well her plan to get her step brother and best friend back together again had worked. They'd been so cute curled up in each others arms last night when she went to check on them. She hadn't really lied to Blair about Chuck's state of mind. In her opinion he really was reverting back to his old behaviors, which in turn would likely have ended him up in trouble again. She knew he needed the stability Blair could provide for him as well as the love. They really did love each other. She just prayed Chuck wouldn't hurt her again. If he did, she had told him, she'd see that Blair ended up with Dan. Thinking now about how relaxed Blair had been with Dan this last week made one thing clear to her. If Chuck screwed up again, she would follow through on that promise.

As she was finishing up her tasks awhile later, Serena received an anxious phone call from Dan. He was looking for Blair. She told him Blair wasn't with her and must have been out, perhaps visiting someone else (again, not really a lie). He was frustrated Blair wasn't picking up her calls or answering texts. He was getting worried. He'd swung by her place earlier, and then assumed she was with Serena because she had not been in her condo. They were supposed to be going to the library together to work on a presentation for their class. Serena suggested he go to the library on his own, perhaps Blair would already be there. It was about an hour later when he called Serena again.

"No, I told you earlier, she's not here," Serena explained into the phone. "No, Dan, I can't tell you where she is. Period. If I see her, I'll let her know you're looking for her."

When Nate came back to her house, Serena decided they should head back over to the Palace. They were probably up at Chuck's already. She would let Blair know Dan was looking for her.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck searched through the closet in his suite. He knew there were a few outfits of Blair's from last year still hanging up. He found several articles but finally chose a simple skirt and blouse combo that would match her shoes from last night. He'd already picked out a bra, panties, and a slip he'd found in his bureau for her. She had refused to leave the suite downstairs in last night's clothing. He grinned as he recalled she'd thrown a pillow at him when he told her he didn't mind if she stayed in that bed forever! In fact, he didn't see why she shouldn't just move right in with him upstairs. He could provide a car and driver to transport her to and from school or where ever as she needed. After grabbing a change of clothes for himself and some toiletries for them both, he placed a quick call for a tray of food to be delivered to the suite downstairs before he headed down himself.

Blair hummed as she brushed her hair and scrubbed her teeth with the complimentary supplies provided from the hotel. She turned on the shower and hung the complimentary robe on a hook before stepping under the spray. She let the water run over her face and hair, wishing she had more than complimentary soap and shampoo bundle provided by the hotel. Her wish was granted when Chuck walked in with his bag of goodies which included one of her favourite soaps, some decent shampoo and conditioner.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and joined her under the multiple shower heads just as she was rinsing the suds from her hair. After conditioning it, she turned her attention on Chuck. She soon had him lathered from head to toe, placing little kisses along his body while massaging the soap into his skin. He reciprocated and the two playfully enjoyed the deliciously slippery feel of the other.

After rinsing off, Chuck gently wrapped them both in towels. He picked her up and carried her back over to the bed, his mouth already devouring hers. He unwrapped her like a treat, licking the water droplets off her skin the towel hadn't absorbed, kissing the areas it had. Before he got too carried away she stopped him, and sat up. His puzzled look turned to a smile when she laid him down, switching places and informing him it was his turn first.

She held his hands over his head, as he often did to her, while she placed a slow sensual kiss on his mouth, causing a deep throaty groan. She stopped for a moment to look at his handsome face, and lightly kissed his closed eyes. She lay her cheek next to his and softly whispered, "I love you" in his ear. He brought his hands down to her head and gently lifted her face so she could look at him. He had tears in his eyes when he told her he loved her too. For a moment they just held each other, him cradling her in his arms as she rested her forehead on his.

Placing a final kiss on his mouth she slid her lips onto his neck, giving a tiny nip under his ear before trailing down to his chest. She placed soft kisses on his chest, stopping to gently nip and suck the erect little nipples. His hands caressed her back and shoulders as she moved on. She kissed his treasure trail noticing his body slightly beginning to arch towards her mouth the lower she got.

Letting her tongue slide down to the inside of his thighs, she skirted his engorged penis. She kissed his inner thighs as she opened him up to her, sliding her hands under his bum. He let out a whimper as she turned her attention to his balls, gently licking and sucking them. She ran her tongue along his taint, causing him to buck while a hiss escaped his mouth. She giggled at his response, and then continued to pleasure him. She ran her wet tongue up his long shaft to the head, kissing his tip. She licked and nibbled around his ridge, enjoying the little jolts of his body and the small whimpers that came from his mouth. His breath was already heavy when she finally took his head in her mouth, sucking him gently at first, and rolling her tongue over him, She began to take him in deeper as his breathing quickened, increasing the suction as she moved her mouth up and down on him, regulating her motions to his breathing pace. He held her head in his hands, fingers tangled in her hair encouraging her along. She took him to the back of her throat when she felt him close. Sliding her hands down to his balls, she began to gently stroke and squeezed them as he groaned and began to cum.

When he was spent, she made her way up to him, delivering a deep sensual kiss. She'd just laid her head on his chest when they saw them standing in the doorway of the suite with startled mouths opened.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!" Serena said, covering her eyes in embarrassment. "We knocked and nobody came…….."

"Well, that's not really true now is it sis," Chuck commented sarcastically, reaching down to grab a sheet off the floor to cover them with.

"Sorry man," Nate laughed, dangling the suite's key in his hand, "We saw the service tray outside and figured you guys had already finished eating…." he stopped, turning even redder once he realized the words he'd just spoken. "……oh God!" he groaned.

"It amazes me how you two co-ordinate your brains together like that," Chuck drawled. "One thought, two heads…… Great for neural energy conservation, I guess."

"Ha, Ha, yeah that's funny," Serena sneered, "But we're really here to get Blair. It's not like we all haven't seen you getting head before Chuck, right Nate?"

"Often actually," Nate replied.

"Enough!" Chuck snapped. "What do you want Blair for? We're busy."

"B, we need to talk to you in private," Serena stated to her friend ignoring the clearly agitated Chuck.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Chuck," Blair replied after finally recovering from the embarrassment of getting caught in the act by her two best friends.

"Really, B?" Serena asked with a defensive tone. "Fine!" she snapped and then continued, "Dan Humphrey is going crazy looking for you. It seems you're late for your date!" with that she grabbed Nate's hand, slammed the door and stormed off down the hall.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 13 en route………

**A/N: **Sorry, I got a bit carried away with the lust in this one. I guess we've been missing it in the show so far this season. But I couldn't help it. They're just so good together! I'm not sure how much longer to continue this one…….

Comments????


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean you have a date with Humphrey?" Chuck stared at her in disbelief.

"It's not really a date Chuck," she eased trying to keep her voice calm. "It's a presentation we're working on for class. We're supposed to meet after lunch today. What time is it anyways?" she asked, only too glad to be changing the subject.

"Its half past two," He answered looking at his watch, "and don't change the subject. We haven't talked about what we're going to do about Humphrey yet."

"What do you mean what we're going to do…. we aren't doing anything. He's my friend, Chuck, that's all. You'll have to trust me on this. He's been a real supportive friend to me this semester. I think I'd have been lost without him," she wrapped her arms around him and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you, not Dan," she reassured him.

"But he wants to be more than a friend, Blair! He felt you up you Christ sakes! He kissed you!" Chuck roared. He could not tolerate the thought of any guy having his hands on her, especially Humphrey. He'd just come way too close this time!

"Yes, and that's as far as it went! You can't tell me that the parade of skanks you've had in and out of your suite recently didn't touch you? I bet they did a lot more than touch your chest or kiss you. So please give me a break!" She retorted.

"You're wrong there," he responded. "I never let any one else kiss me. I can't! You're the only one who I ever want touching my lips again," he confessed as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her soundly.

"Chuck, I have to go. We'll talk about this later. You have to trust me," she told him. "And I'm really late! I have to work on that presentation today. I also better talk to Dan," she added. She was not looking forward to that conversation.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

Dan was so flustered he couldn't concentrate on the presentation notes he was supposed to have readied for their meeting today. Blair would think he was incompetent if he didn't have his share done before she got there. But she was already over an hour late! This wasn't like her. He was worried. Serena didn't seem to have a clue as to her whereabouts. He wondered where she'd been all morning. A few minutes later he was able to relax when he saw her checking into the campus library.

He greeted her with a hug which she broke quickly. She apologized for being late as she placed her laptop and notes down on the well worn table.

"Is everything all right?" he inquired. "What's going on Blair?"

She paused only for a moment. 'Work first,' she thought, 'Later on I'll tell him……'

"Everything's fine, Dan," she replied, "We should talk about the slides you've developed and how we can incorporate them into the stat's I've prepared already," she added turning on her laptop and organizing some of the papers from her note folder. "I found some excellent examples I think we should consider."

He smiled at her. The woman was so efficient it was almost scary. He was embarrassed to tell her he wasn't quite done. "Well, I, ah… I have most of the slides, but still have to finish the last two sections. I hope you're not disappointed," he claimed. "I' had a lot of other things on my mind."

"Oh, Dan, I'm sorry. Of course it's all right. We still have a few days before we present. I didn't mean to sound inconsiderate" she apologized. "How is Jenny? Did you and Rufus manage to get her alright last night?"

"Huh?" he responded. "Oh, yeah, Jenny....... Yeah, we got her but it was a nightmare. My dad finally got the police involved. Carter's taken off somewhere at this point." He wasn't thinking about his sister right then, he was thinking of Blair. But it reminded him, "Listen that reminds me, you're invited over for a big family meal tonight. Dad insisted. We're hoping maybe you can talk to Jenny for a little bit. She could use a woman to talk to right now and she's pretty well burned her bridges with the girls from Constance and Serena after all that garbage last year."

"Dinner? Tonight? I'm not sure," she responded. "I have a prior commitment already."

"Oh?" he questioned, wondering with whom and since when. He knew her social life had fizzled out since she'd left last summer. This made him nervous and a little bit of panic set into the pit of his stomach. He wondered (and worried) if anything happened last night after he had to leave to go and find his sister. "Well, do you think you could maybe reschedule it?" he asked. "I mean if that's possible and if you want to." And then he added, "Uhh, it's just that it would be great for you to talk to Jenny and…. oh!… I didn't really even ask did I? Maybe you're not comfortable doing that. I'm sorry. I guess I'm pretty presumptuous!" He smiled a weak and apologetic smile at her.

"No, Dan. Don't be silly. Of course I'll talk to your sister," she agreed. Secretly she was thrilled to be given this role. She'd worked with a few young women in the past tutoring and mentoring in a variety of areas. She was honored to be held in this regard by Dan's father (even though she thought the man was a beatnik who needed a haircut, shave, personal shopper and a real job!). Perhaps she could stay for awhile. But she really didn't think she could manage to eat the weird smelling concoctions the Humphrey's were known for. Besides, Chuck had made a reservation at one of her favorite restaurants. Perhaps he could change the times. It was do-able. "But, we'll have to leave early and I can't stay for dinner…. I'll just make my plans a little later for tonight." she added as she got out her phone and texted Chuck (she dared not talk to him directly…. he'd flip!) about changing their plans to a couple of hours later. She knew he was going to be pissed.

"Now," she said as she redirected him back to her laptop, "let's get this presentation together."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO**

WTF? Chuck thought. He was pissed again after receiving her text. 'Waldorf, what are you up to?' he growled under his breath as he began dialing her number. He hung up when it went to her voice message. He wanted to find out what the hell she was thinking and why she needed to postpone their dinner tonight. He was more than a little nervous agreeing to let her to meet with Dan for homework. He would've preferred her to have just stayed with him. But he hadn't insisted. He couldn't! One of her concerns had been him not trusting her in the first place. He needed to show her he trusted her. He just didn't trust Humphrey. He opened his cell phone again and this time speed dialed his PI. "I want them tailed. But this time, they are not to see you!" he spoke into the phone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO**

Serena and Eric both tried to convince their step brother that Blair must have a good reason to postpone their dinner plans to hang out with Dan. Serena told Chuck he would have to trust his girlfriend to do the right thing. Again, it was Humphrey he didn't trust. He knew that Dan despised him. The little prick would probably just love to get her away from him. He couldn't blame the guy. He would do it to Dan if the tables were turned.

Chuck had called Lily shortly after his message from Blair. He asked if the family could all be present for a short while as he needed to talk to them. The siblings were hanging out in the dining room enjoying tea when Lily finally joined them. She apologized for being late. She'd had a charity event meeting that had gone into overtime. Eric was just finishing up telling his siblings about the latest Jenny escapades at school. The girl's oppositional antics were unlimited! It was only a matter of time before she was expelled permanently!

"The Gossip Girl post about her running off with Carter Baizen last night ended up with the police getting involved." Serena announced. "I think it's all just a ploy for attention." she added.

"And you would know a ploy for attention wouldn't you, S?" Chuck sneered.

"Look whose talking Chuck!" She bit back.

"Charles! Serena! Both of you need to cut it out," Lily snapped. "Nobody at this table is the poster child for chastity! So please stop bad mouthing each other. It's a shame what is going on with Jennifer. My heart goes out to that young girl. So please, just stop," she requested and then continued, looking at Chuck "Now Charles, you wanted us here together so you could talk to us about something. What's going on dear?" she asked.

"Well, as I think everybody knows, Blair and I have been going through a rough spell these last few months," he began.

Eric perked up at the discussion of his brother's love life. Any conversation having to do with those two would likely end up being a great source of entertainment for him. "From what I heard about what happened here last weekend, it certainly wasn't that smooth for sure," he chuckled with a big grin on his face.

"Eric!" Lily warned.

Chuck smiled quickly at his little step brother, appreciating how that incident must have sounded to a sixteen year old as he continued, "Well Blair and I are officially back together again……"

"Yeah!!!" Serena squealed and bounced up and down in her seat.

"That's wonderful Charles," said Lily.

"……and," continued Chuck when the excitement settled. "I asked her to marry me last night."

"You did what?" Lily gasped, and Eric snorted loudly, expelling tea over the tablecloth as he choked in laughter. They all looked at Chuck dumbfounded.

"That's great Chuck," Eric finally remarked with a huge smile on his face. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks E," Chuck said as he smiled fondly at the young man.

"Well, did she say yes?" Serena queried.

He looked at his step sister for a moment in disbelief at her question until he realized it himself. Blair hadn't given him an answer!

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair had taken charge of Jenny the moment she walked into the Humphrey loft. She had found the young woman lying in shambles on her bed, still in last night's outfit. Jenny's hair was all matted and she had makeup smeared all over her face. She smelled of cheap booze, cigarettes and sex. She was a disaster.

She had hustled the men out of the loft as she began to take charge of the girl. Blair had taken her into the bathroom and told her to brush her teeth. She helped Jenny brush the knots out of her hair. Next she had her strip down and get into a steaming shower. She told Jenny to wash her hair and then her body. Jenny was either unwilling or unable to initiate anything without prompts. It was like she was small child again needing her mother.

When she was finished, Blair had her towel off and change into some comfy clothes. She took her back into her bedroom. Blair made up the messy bed and told Jenny to sit down. She then went into the kitchen and snooped around for food. She was amazed at the contents of the messy pantry in that little kitchen. She finally put together a glass of milk and a muffin and took it into Jenny, telling her to eat.

Jenny looked up at Blair with tear filled eyes once her snack was finished. She was looking and feeling almost human again. "Thanks Blair," she said quietly. "Why are you here? And why are you being so nice to me?" she asked her.

"Well Little J." Blair answered her with a smile. "Sometimes we former queens just have to stick together. I know exactly what you are going through. I've been there myself, albeit with different circumstances. It's still the same result: a total crash of self worth and personal identity, total abandonment from the masses, and blinding panic and fear."

"Yeah, you've got that right!" Jenny admitted. "Trouble is, I don't know what to do next. I can't talk to anyone about this stuff. I can't show my face at school. I can't stand living here with my dad and Dan! I don't know what to do any more."

"Jenny, I can't really comment about what it would be like to have two overprotective men looking out for me," Blair commented. "I'm sure it can be infuriating at times when you want to be independent and they are trying to keep you safe. But in a way, you are so lucky to have that! That's one luxury I never had. My parents were so wrapped up in their own lives that I was left to flounder on my own. Sometimes having those protective arms holding me back might have been nice."

Jenny smiled. "Sometimes, it is; but not all the time. That's the problem. They aren't letting me grow up. My dad just about had a fit when he found out I had sex the first time, remember. I am almost always grounded. I'm not allowed to date. They won't let any of my past go. And now, everything is just snowballing again. I've just about given up"

"Don't say that Jenny. You are so much stronger than that! I know you are. You've risen from social death before in this town. I've seen it. I was the initial cause of it, true, but it took a lot of courage and strength to do. And you did it. And you'll do it again. I admire you, Jenny Humphrey. Out of all the adversaries I may have encountered at Constance, you are indeed the only one who could have given me a real run for it!"

"Really" Jenny asked, looking up at Blair.

"Yes, Jenny. Really!" she replied with a smile. "I have honestly given thanks on more than one occasion that we were not together in the same grade at school! Cross my heart and hope to die."

Jenny giggled and thanked Blair, giving her a hug. The two stayed and visited for awhile, Jenny getting a lot of her angsty feelings off her chest until they heard the men come back. Blair finally gave Jenny a big hug and told her to call her in a couple of days. She promised they would meet for lunch and have another chat.

Dan wasn't happy that Blair insisted on leaving as soon as he and Rufus returned to the loft. However, the change in Jenny was unbelievable. She was clean and had color in her face. She even hugged Rufus and whispered to him that she was sorry.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

In the cab on the way back to campus, Dan was quiet. He finally looked over to Blair and straight out asked her. "You're back together with Chuck aren't you?" He had finally just figured it out. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but it was there. Her aloofness today along with her unknown whereabouts earlier, and the evening plans tonight just spelled Bass.

"Dan…." she began.

"No, Blair. Stop. You don't have to say anything. I get it, Ok. And it's alright. Really! You told me you still loved him. It's not like you were withholding that or anything. It's just that I was hoping…..It's just that I was hoping maybe we could make a go at it. Fuck Blair! I really like you!" he said.

"I like you too Dan. But I love Chuck. I always have. And I owe it to him, no… to us, to try and work this out. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Dan. I didn't try to lead you on," she explained.

"No, you didn't. And I appreciate the honesty. I really do. It's one of the many things I like about you. You're more honest than anyone else I've ever met from the Upper East Side. And I do respect your needing to try with him, although I don't like it at all. But I swear Blair, if that asshole messes up and breaks your heart again he'll have to answer to me!" he asserted. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I just like you too much." He added sadly. Then he cleared his throat and stated in an obviously forced cheerful tone, "And we'll still be friends and partners at school, right?"

"No doubt Humphrey! Who else am I going to hang out with? Those Poli. Sci. guys?" she laughed.

He had the cab drop her off at her apartment. When they stopped, he walked her to the lobby and put his arms around her in a big hug, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Thanks for helping with Jenny today," he told her. "It means a lot to our family."

"Anytime Dan," she replied. "I actually really like the girl!"

"Don't tell Serena that!" He advised with a chuckle. "She'd be pissed!"

"Don't I know it," she laughed. Then saying good bye she headed up to her apartment.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

She found him alone sitting in the dark with a scotch in his hand. She turned on a small table lamp and sat on the couch beside him, quietly. His energy was not good. She didn't know what to say, so she sat there waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"You never answered me," he finally stated.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. She had no idea what he what talking about.

"I'm sorry?" …. she asked

"Last night. When we were talking. You never answered me." He drained his scotch and continued looking straight ahead, not able to look her in the face. He was both afraid of what he would and wouldn't see.

Blair got down on her knees in front of him. "Chuck," she said gently looking up at him. "You need to look at me." She reached up and took his face in her hands directing it until he was looking at her. "Talk to me, please," she asked, getting a little choked up with worry. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed and closed his eyes. A part of him was telling him to take it easy. Another part of him was telling him to explode! He had not liked the report from the PI about Blair going to that Humphrey hellhole in Brooklyn. He was confused when he'd heard that Dan and Rufus had left for a couple of hours without Blair. It didn't make sense. But he especially had not liked the report or the photo of Dan walking her to her complex and kissing her on the forehead. But, he admitted to himself, it was better than on the mouth. He tried to rationalize the evidence. It really might not be anything. He wanted to trust her. He needed to trust her. But when he put that information together with not getting an answer last night….. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if she was playing him or not. Maybe this was her payback for him treating her so badly last winter. If he could only somehow keep her away from that Humphrey asshole! But he knew he couldn't. She had the right to be friends with whomever she pleased. She had the right to a life outside of Chuck. She had the right to make choices, on her own, aside from him. And she had the right to be trusted. These were her rights, he told himself, and she was entitled to them. In order for her to be involved with him he would have to respect this. He understood that now. But he was not happy about it.

He finally cleared his throat and decided to man up. With sad eyes he looked at her. He took her hands from his face and he brought them to his mouth for a soft kiss. "Last night when we were talking, before we,… umm, before we made love…," he began. "I said some things. I told you how I felt about you. About us. And told you I wanted you to be my wife………"

"Yes, Chuck," she smiled at him. "I remember………?" She still had no idea where this was going.

"Blair, you never answered me!" he blurted out, starting to choke up again.

It struck her what he was saying. She had heard him say the words. But they were feelings, not a proposal in her mind. Had he been proposing? She looked at him with shock. "Oh, my God! Was that a proposal?" she asked. "Chuck, I thought you were just sharing feelings with me. You never really asked me anything!" she exclaimed.

He was flabbergasted! He had asked. Hadn't he? Now he couldn't remember. He'd been totally emotional last night. He'd been drinking. Now, he was just embarrassed. He needed to leave.

She saw the terror hit him as the realization sunk in. He was going to bolt. She'd seen it before. So as he started to rise from the couch, she pushed his knees back down and he fell back onto it. He stared at her in disbelief, preparing to rise again.

"No you don't Bass!" she blurted. "Don't you DARE run off on me again! We are going to talk about this like adults." she demanded.

He shook his head and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. When he'd settled back into his seat she took his hands in hers. "Look at me Chuck," she insisted. He did as he was told. "You need to listen to me. Promise me you'll listen." When he nodded his head to her she continued, "You did not propose last night. There was no question to me asking me if I would marry you. There was no ring. It is not a proposal without a question and a ring." He looked down at his hands, embarrassed. "But," she continued. "If there had been a question and if there had been a ring, I would have said yes." she told him. He looked at her in disbelief. "I told you last night Chuck. I love you. And if you are sincere about committing to me and working out our differences, then I will be too."

He slowly got up from the couch without saying a word. He walked away from her and went into the bedroom. Blair was stunned. She stood up and watched him walk away in disbelief. She didn't know what else to say to him. Her eyes began to well up. She was thinking she should probably just leave when he came back into the living room.

He walked over to where she was standing. He got down on his knees and he looked up at her. In his hand he held up a little box with an astonishing ring in it. "Please," he begged her in a voice not more than a whisper, "Please Blair, will you marry me?"

She looked at him with tears starting to roll down her face. She got on her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "Yes, Chuck," she replied. "I will marry you."

FIN……

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO**

**A/N:** Well…… I wanted to leave it at this point. I don't think it will go this far in the show next season, but we'll see. If they split up (as expected) I think they'll pair her with someone controversial. I'd rather it be Dan than Jack (who is back again in the next week or two.). I think this I the only way they will be able to reignite the fire in the relationship they have killed this season. In my mind, I settled the anxiety about their split. It will happen and it will work out for the best.

What do you think??? I'd love to hear your opinions and comments

**PS:** If you haven't already read it, Say Uncle **is** based on a nasty/ brutal return of Jack and his wrath on Blair and Chuck. However, it is brutally raw. It is extreme . Do not read if you are squeamish!


End file.
